Por Amor
by DrkMajo
Summary: Hay veces en las que tenemos que sacrificarnos para no herir a la persona que amamos... aunque eso signifique sacrificar tu propio corazon... shiznat
1. Prologo

Mi primer fic de ShizxNat, lo estoy publicando en un foro, pero decidí colgarlo aqui tambien. Se me ocurrió escribirlo despues de leer un fic de ShizNat, pero ya tenia la idea rondando en mi cabeza tambien.. en fin espero sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente no me pertenece... si asi fuese Natsuki seria la protagonista principal junto con Shizuru!. Es de Sunrise.

* * *

**Por Amor**

Prologo

Otra bocanada de humo salio de sus labios. Era el sexto cigarrillo de la noche y la cuarta copa de margarita que tomaba en menos de una hora. Estaba en la barra de un bar, cerca al departamento que hacia apenas dos semanas había terminado de adquirir y que ya no quería. Era demasiado grande para ella ahora que la persona más importante de su vida había decidido simplemente que ya no la amaba. Era demasiado grande ahora que se llevo sus cosas y se fue de su vida. Sin decir nada más.

Cerraba fuertemente los ojos mientras apoyaba su rostro en su mano libre, intentando inútilmente evitar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos carmesí. Shizuru volvió a llevarse a la boca un nuevo cigarrillo, desde hace poco su nuevo hábito, mientras terminaba de tomarse en un solo trago su copa. ¿Cómo es que había terminado así¿Qué fue lo que paso¿Qué hizo mal? Todo andaba muy bien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba realmente feliz. Se había convertido en la mejor alumna de la Universidad, le ofrecían empleos en diferentes tipos de compañías y lo más importante, era amada con la misma fuerza con la que ama.

Era amada. ¿Cuando cambio eso?

Miro alrededor y vio que la gente la miraba. De pronto se sintió atrapada, expuesta y vulnerable, por lo que decidió retirarse de ese lugar y caminar por la ciudad.

Caminó por la gran avenida, pasando grandes escaparates sin prestarles atención. Lo único importante eran sus pensamientos, intentando encontrar razones, intentando buscar respuestas, errores. O tal vez, la única respuesta sería aquella que la misma Natsuki le dio, aquella respuesta que aún no terminaba de aceptar: "Lo siento pero… ya no te amo".

Aquella frase recorría una y otra vez su cabeza, aquellos ojos diciéndole adiós y aquel dolor en el pecho, no desaparecían por más que lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas. Sintió que sus piernas se debilitaban, que no podía seguir avanzando, no ahora que no tenía a su lado al soporte de su vida. Levanto la mano derecha para apoyarse lentamente en una de las vitrinas mientras con la otra secaba las lágrimas que no habían parado de caer. Era hora de regresar a casa. O mejor dicho, regresar a aquel lugar que solía llamar casa.

Levantó la mirada para tomar un taxi, y fue entonces cuando la vio.

Tenía el cabello amarrado en una cola larga, una chaqueta color crema, una blusa negra, unos jeans celestes y sus snikers preferidos. Lo único nuevo y fuera de lugar eran esos lentes oscuros que portaba. Shizuru quiso entonces llamarla, abrió la boca intentando gritar su nombre, pedirle que no se fuera, que volviera a su lado; pero no salio nada. En el estado en el que se encontraba apenas y pudo vocalizarlo, en su desesperación intentó correr, pero sus pies se rehusaron a moverse, levantó su brazo intentarlo alcanzarla, pero fue inútil.

Natsuki había salido de un edificio que estaba a solo 4 metros de ella, sin embargo no la noto, y sin siquiera mirar a otro lado, se dirigió a un auto que estaba estacionado, tomó la perilla de la puerta de pasajeros delantera y entró. Apenas cerró la puerta el auto azul arrancó para perderse en el horizonte. Shizuru al ver esto reaccionó, corrió detrás del auto mientras gritaba en vano.

—Natsuki!!!— Calló de rodillas y las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos cayeron al piso, confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia que habían empezado a caer.

(Continuara...)

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el prologo, no se que tal este, espero que interesante :p ya nos vemos en el primer capitulo. 


	2. Capítulo 1: Una promesa

**Disclaimer : **Mai hime es de Sunrise.

**

* * *

**

Un año antes. Escuela Fuuka. Graduación.

Cuando la mencionaron, todo el recinto vitoreó.

Shizuru se puso en pie al escuchar su nombre y con paso lento subió las gradas que la llevaban a su destino. Como era de esperarse nadie notó el brillo triste en sus ojos. Tal vez, ese sería el último día que podría verla. Cada paso que la acercaba a la mesa, la alejaba más de Natsuki. Ahora que todo había terminado ¿podría seguir frecuentándola? mas importante aun ¿Natsuki querría seguir viéndola, después de lo que hizo? El carnaval de las Hime no solo mostró a Natsuki el amor que sentía por ella, sino también sus deseos más ocultos.  
Tres pasos más y llegaría a aquel lugar donde maestros y personas importantes de la escuela la esperaban para darle el tan ansiado diploma de graduación, algo que todos desearían tener en ese momento, todos excepto ella. _"Natsuki ¿realmente me has perdonado?"_

Con el diploma en la mano, volteó con una sonrisa para saludar a sus compañeros meneando la mano. Los gritos se acrecentaron tras esto, mientras Shizuru disimuladamente miraba por el lugar, intentando encontrar aquellos ojos que le habían capturado desde el primer momento. Su falsa sonrisa se amplificó mientras el dolor aumentaba. Como se lo esperó, Natsuki no estaba.

* * *

-Que?! Como que no puedo pasar?! –dijo mientras se paraba frente al conserje intentando ver desde lejos a Shizuru.

-No se permite dejar pasar a los estudiantes que no se gradúan, además la ceremonia está apunto de terminar y ya no puede ingresar mas gente. Son las órdenes que he recibido.

-Al diablo con las órdenes, me están esperando allí dentro así que déjame pasar! – intentó esquivarlo para poder entrar.

-Lo siento señorita pero no se lo puedo permitir – dijo tomándola del brazo.

-Suéltame grandísimo-!

-Oi Oi, Kuga-san, que pasa? – Natsuki volteó para ver quien era.

-Ah… Kansaki, eres tú… éste –dijo señalando al conserje- no me quiere dejar pasar.

-Kansaki-sama, le dije a la señorita que no podía dejar pasar a nadie como usted me lo había ordenado.

-Ah, ya veo, bueno esa orden no se aplica para esta bella dama.

-Ja, viste?- dijo mirando a su captor sin siquiera prestar atención a las palabras de Reito- ahora déjame pasar…!- se dirigió con paso firme hacia el lugar

-Kuga-san, espera. –Natsuki, irritada, volteo para mirarlo.

-Que?!

-Si deseas ir para ver a Shizuru-san no vas a poder lograrlo, acaba de irse a firmar unos papeles en el consejo estudiantil, de hecho, yo me estoy dirigiendo para allá. –Natsuki solo atinó a levantar su mano y golpear su frente con ella. Con un aire de resignación dio la vuelta y sin mirar a Reito le susurro un leve gracias y se alejó del lugar.

* * *

Las palabras recorrían una y otra vez por su mente mientras lentamente tomaba el té que hacia unos momentos Yukino le había alcanzado. Si realmente esperaba irse, tendría que ser pronto, porque si se tomaba mucho tiempo, jamás se alejaría de su lado. Si, había tomado una decisión por el bien de ambas. Este día sería el último que pasaría al lado de Natsuki. Era una decisión egoísta, pero era lo mejor. _"Lo mejor para quien…" _pensó Shizuru_ "… no… no debo retirar mi decisión… Natsuki, yo se que sabrás comprender…"._  
La última reunión del concejo estudiantil acabó sin mayor inconveniente, incluso la carismática presidenta ejecutiva no tuvo mucho que decir, al parecer, la despedida de aquel lugar le había afectado, aunque por supuesto, jamás lo admitiría. Todos se despidieron amablemente, pero Shizuru, aún con la infusión en las manos no se movió.

-Ne, Shizuru-san, espero que esta despedida sea solo temporal –Shizuru volteó a ver al dueño de la voz, se sorprendió un poco el verlo, pensó que se encontraba sola, pero rápidamente se repuso.

-Si, Reito-san, espero lo mismo – dicho esto, arregló las pocas cosas que llevaba dejando listo el escritorio, se puso en pie sin dejar el té que tenía en las manos y se dirigió a la ventana.- yo cerraré esta vez, puedes retirarte si así lo deseas- Reito entendió la indirecta, sin embargo, se hubiese ido de todas formas, había notado a Shizuru mas ausente que de costumbre, y creía saber la razón. Él se sentía culpable del daño que les pudo haber causado su alter ego, que al final de cuentas era él mismo. Si podía ayudar en algo, de seguro que lo haría.

-Por supuesto, como desees – se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se giró ligeramente para observar a Shizuru que aún estaba inmóvil con la mirada fija en el exterior- por cierto, me encontré con Natsuki-san fuera del lugar de la ceremonia de graduación, al parecer llegó tarde. Lo bueno es que pude impedir una masacre. Espero que puedas hablar con ella, porque tuve la impresión de que estaba buscándote – sin esperar respuesta, se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El semblante serio de Shizuru cambió al escuchar esto. Después de todo, Natsuki si fue a verla, o por lo menos eso intentó. Se preguntó entonces que le habría retrazado. La posibilidad de quedarse en Fuuka regresó a su mente. _"Que Natsuki haya ido a verme no quiere decir nada… deja de latir tan fuerte…" _Llevó la taza de té a sus labios. _"…ya no tiene caso seguir con esto…" _dio un sorbo para luego bajar la vista a la taza que tenia en sus manos y fruncir el seño levemente - ya esta arruinado…- dijo, no refiriéndose solamente al té.

* * *

No se sorprendió de verlo en el lugar de siempre. Con una sonrisa de lado se apoyó en el árbol que había sido testigo de sus conversaciones.

-Veo que eso es algo que nunca vas a dejar - dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos.

-Que puedo decir... es una de mis pasiones...- contestó sin inmutarse.

-Ja, tu has salido muy bien parado de todo esto, a pesar de estar del lado del enemigo…- apoyó sus brazos detrás de su espalda y miro hacia el cielo- cuando recibí el poder de las Hime pensé en utilizarlo para encontrar la verdad de lo relacionado con mi madre… nunca hubiera imaginado que todo terminaría de otra manera… si no hubiese sido por Mai… probablemente…- no se atrevió a terminar la frase…

-Bueno, de todos modos, ya se ha acabado. Las Hime y la estrella han desaparecido y la organización se ha disuelto. Ahora seré…

-¿Un simple profesor? – interrumpió Natsuki dando un paso hacia delante y acomodando sus cabellos hacia atrás, dispuesta a irse.

-¿Dónde vas a ir ahora? – dijo Sakomizu, sin dejar un momento lo que estaba haciendo.

-Quien sabe…pero necesito un tiempo para reflexionar… –cerro lo ojos- es lo único que quiero hacer ahora.

-Espera un momento - se puso de pie mientras limpiaba sus manos – como profesor tengo algo que decirte – dijo aún dándole la espalda a Natsuki. _"Típico de él"_ pensó ella, _"siempre queriendo darme un consejo"_ suspiró.

-¿Qué es?

-Tu nivel de asistencia no ha sido demasiado alto- dijo por fin mirándola- sin clases extra, tendrás que repetir el curso de primer año otra vez. _"Que!! Clases extra?! Primer año?!" _pensó Natsuki al tiempo que daba vuelta para mirarlo. La sorpresa y el terror combinados en su rostro.

-No! – no podía controlar el tic en sus manos – Bueno, pero veras… - esta vez, hizo un gesto con los dedos y mirado hacia otro lado- algo así… - tomo su cabellos entre sus manos, aún sin poder controlarlas- …se puede arreglar, no? – lo miro de reojo, esperando su respuesta.

-Ni lo sueñes. No creo que sea un buen momento para hacer un viaje sabático.

-E- Espera un momento!...

-¿Por qué? Repetir no esta tan mal – se escuchó una tercera voz. Natsuki la reconoció inmediatamente.

-Shi-zu-ru… - Dijo volteando lentamente. Natsuki aún no podía creer su suerte.

-Quizá no debería graduarme –dejo caer su diploma y su placa conmemorativa, mientras le sonreía a Natsuki.

- Bueno, creo que yo me voy, y haz caso a lo que te dije – el afro dio dos pasos hacia delante antes de mirar a Natsuki y levantar su pulgar guiñando un ojo – ah!... y buena suerte!  
-O...Oi! No es--! Espera! - intentó detenerlo en vano. Cerró los ojos y suspiró resignada –genial…

-Natsuki Ikezu… - Shizuru miró a Natsuki con falsa tristeza…- no quiere que esté aquí…

-No! Digo, no es eso por lo que… Oi! Shizuru! No… no hagas eso!

-Natsuki no fue si quiera a verme a la graduación – esta vez Shizuru colocó su rostro en sus manos, ocultándolo.- Natsuki no me quiere a su lado...

-Claro que no! Shizuru!- se acercó a ella y recogió las cosas que su amiga había dejado caer- tu sabes que no es cierto!- Shizuru seguía en la misma posición- escucha, voy a ir a almorzar con Mai y las demás, así que ven conmigo.  
-Natsuki realmente desea que vaya con ella?

-Si… Natsuki quiere que vayas con ella – dijo intentando imitarla.

-Entonces, vamos!- le sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo cuando estaba a su lado… _"no se como hace para lograr siempre lo que quiere… pero tampoco me podría imaginar a Shizuru de otra manera…" _pensó Natsuki mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Caminaron en silencio un trecho largo, cada una metida en su propio mundo. Los eventos ocurridos aun estaban recientes, sin embargo, a pesar de todo, se sentían bien una al lado de la otra._ "Incluso en estos momentos de silencio"_ pensó Natsuki _"siento que estoy compartiendo mucho con ella…. Shizuru… lamento no haberlo notado antes pero… eres muy importante para mi… y quiero que eso quede claro…"_

-Ara, Natsuki, estas ahí?

-Eh? …pasa algo?

-Estaba llamando tu nombre hace un par de minutos y no contestabas…

-Ah, lo siento… estaba pensando…

-Por lo profundo de tus pensamientos… espero que en mi…- dijo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

-Que?! Como- Tu- Yo no- el rostro de Natsuki se enrojeció. Sin saberlo Shizuru, esta vez había acertado. –Argh! Bueno y que querías? –Shizuru bajo la mirada antes de contestar.

-Mnn... es sobre…- dudó en decir algo más. Ante esto el rostro de Natsuki se volvió a ella mirándola con intriga, intentando descifrar que era aquello que quería decirle Shizuru y se le hacía difícil, hasta que su conversación anterior regresó a su mente.

- Ni lo pienses, no voy a dejar que repitas un año a causa mía. – el rostro de Shizuru la miró sorprendida un momento para luego reír abiertamente. _"A veces eres tan ingenua Natsuki… porque me lo haces mas difícil?"_ pensó. – Porque te ríes? No era eso?

-Si, era sobre eso, Natsuki es muy perspicaz – se formó en los labios de Natsuki una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Por cierto… como sabias que estaba por allí?

-Reito-san me dijo que te vio cerca del lugar de la ceremonia de graduación. Dijo que llego a tiempo de evitar una masacre.

-Ah! Bueno… - su sonrojo volvió a su rostro- es que el baka del conserje no me quería dejar entrar…

-Bueno, como comprenderás, por motivos de seguridad, no se deja ingresar a nadie una vez empezada la ceremonia

-Si… no pensé que me retrasaría tanto….

-No estabas en la escuela?

-Si, es solo que fui a recoger algo del dormitorio. Por cierto, sabes que me estoy quedando con Mai y Mikoto, no?

-Si, yo fui quien firmó la aceptación de la solicitud. Normalmente no se puede hacer cuando va a finalizar el año escolar… pero para mi Natsuki siempre hago excepciones… - el rostro de la aludida se enrojeció por tercera vez.

-No se que voy a hacer cuando te vayas…- susurró sin darse cuenta. Shizuru, no obstante, lo escuchó perfectamente pero no dijo nada, solo sonrió para si mientras le decía a su corazón que no albergue esperanzas.

-Oye… llevas puesto un sujetador? – Lograron escuchar parte de la conversación mientras se acercaban.

-Si, Natsuki me lo dio

-La verdad no creo que lo necesitase aún, pero…

-Natsuki -dijo Mai.

-¿Que estas diciendo?- dijo la pequeña Mikoto- venceré a Mai algún día – se tomó la blusa del uniforme, levantándola hacia arriba para poder demostrar lo que decía, sin embargo, Mai lo impidió.

-¡No te lo quites!

* * *

-Querer es bueno¿verdad Natsuki, Mikoto?

-Si!

-Si… - Shizuru no pudo evitar una sonrisa en sus labios al escuchar la escueta, pero aún así, sincera respuesta de Natsuki. _"Es increíble que después de tanto tiempo, ahora pueda verte con gente que te rodea y se preocupa por ti, Natsuki, gente que puedes llamar amigos… se que ahora, ya no me necesitaras…"_ su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el asustado grito de la chica que estaba a su lado.

-Karaoke?! Juré que nunca mas pisaría uno! No! No hay forma en que ponga un pie ahí! – _"Nunca mas pisaría uno?... Natsuki estuvo ya en un karaoke?" _pensó Shizuru.

-Pero Natsuki! Es para celebrar!- entonces miro a Shizuru- Kaichou también quiere ir, verdad?

-Ara, pues si, nunca he visto cantar a Natsuki, no sabía que habían ido a uno.

-Si! – contesto Nao – hubieras visto lo ridícula que se veía en aquel cosplay- dicho esto Nao empezó a reír fuertemente mientras Natsuki la miraba amenazadoramente, con el rostro completamente sonrojado.

-Cállate! Si mal no recuerdo estabas en la misma ridícula posición que yo!

-Ara… Natsuki en cosplay? Definitivamente hubiese pagado lo necesario para verlo… - suspiró mientras se llevaba su tasa de té a la boca. El rostro de Natsuki se sonrojó aun más.

-Shi- Shizuru!! No estas ayudando! – la risa de Nao no dejaba de escucharse.

-Kaichou! No te preocupes! Esta vez yo tomaré las fotos necesarias y luego podríamos llegar a un acuerdo..

-Ara... eso seria genial, Harada-San

-O-Oi!

-Y cuando seria eso, Mai-san?- pregunto Reito

-Pues, que les parece si vamos al termino de la escuela? Así tendríamos mas tiempo!

-Bien – dijo Natsuki poniéndose en pie- pero no voy a ponerme una de esas estúpidas cosas encima…

-Hai Hai.. – contestó Mai

-Pero Shizuru y yo no iremos de frente con ustedes.- ante este comentario, Shizuru solo miro curiosa a Natsuki- les vamos a dar el alcance allá.

-Ahh! Seguro no puedes esperar a estar a solas con kaichou verdad? Tan caliente estas?-fue le infantable comentario de una cierta pelirroja

-QUE?! CIERRA LA BOCA! DEJA DE HABLAR ESTUPIDECES! – contestó con el color de vuelta a sus mejillas, volteó la vista para ver a Shizuru – SHIZURU, VAMONOS! – dicho esto se retiró con paso firme directo al estacionamiento.

-Ara! Kanin na chicos, nos vemos allá. Ah, y Yuuki- san…- el tono de voz fue muy calmado, apenas perceptible, sin embargo, Nao se paralizó al escucharla, eso no era nada bueno -… espero que los privilegios de bromear a Natsuki sigan siendo solo míos, ne? – Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Nao, al a vez que Shizuru se puso en pie para retirarse.

Natsuki se detuvo a medio camino para esperar a que Shizuru la alcanzara, no sabía qué estaba demorando a la chica de cabellos castaños. Sin embargo, eso le dio tiempo para pensar en ella, o mejor dicho, en lo que le diría. Tenía planeada la conversación cuando pensaba irse por un tiempo, pero ahora que tenía que quedarse, no sabía que era lo que le diría, ni siquiera sabía que fue lo que le llevó a decir que les darían el alcance. De igual manera, ya no había vuelta atrás. _"Bueno, de todas formas no me molestaría pasar un tiempo con ella… hace tiempo que no estamos en compañía de la otra…"_ unas risas y cotilleos interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-Si… escuché que fue invitada a varias de las mejores universidades de Japón, incluso algunas del extranjero!

-Oh! Kaichou-sama es genial! Pero la voy a extrañar tanto¿y crees que acepte?

-Pues de hecho, he escuchado que piensa regresar a Kyoto y tal vez asistir a una universidad de allí o de Tokio!

-Ah! Me encantaría que me llevara!

-A mi también!- unas risas fueron acompañadas después de estos comentarios y luego ambas chicas desaparecieron de la vista de Natsuki. Su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos abiertos ampliamente. _"Shizuru… se va?"_

-Natsuki, disculpa por hacerte esperar, nos vamos?

-….

-Natsuki?- Shizuru la miro preocupada – sucede algo?

-Ah… no... – Natsuki no pudo evitar desviar la mirada de la de Shizuru, esta última notó el cambio en su compañera – voy a traer la motocicleta, espérame aquí…- terminó de decirlo y sin mirarla dio vuelta en dirección al estacionamiento. _"Natsuki… aún me temes? Aún le tienes miedo a lo que siento por ti?... te prometo Natsuki, que no voy a herirte de nuevo… aunque tenga que irme lejos…"_

* * *

La mayor parte del camino se recorrió en silencio. Shizuru iba firmemente sujetada de la cintura de Natsuki, mientras disfrutaba de la mezcla extraña entre el calor que emanaba la espalda cálida de su acompañante y el frió viento que erizaba su piel. No podía evitar pensar, en que daría lo que fuera por quedarse así para siempre, solo ella y su Natsuki. _"Natsuki…" _la llamaba Shizuru en su mente _"Natsuki…" _apretó mas fuerte su brazos, acercando su cuerpo al de ella. _"Natsuki… perdóname… Natsuki…"_

Por su parte, Natsuki solo podía pensar en qué le diría exactamente a Shizuru cuando llegaran a su destino. Sabía que las cosas que habían pasado en el festival aún estaban cercanas, y sabía también que Shizuru aún se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, por mas que no dijese una sola palabra. La verdad es que todo eso le reveló muchas cosas de las cuales no estaba consciente; una de ellas era ¿Cómo es que no se dio cuenta antes, de lo que sentía Shizuru? Eso le demostró que había descuidado a la única persona que le ofreció su amistad sincera cuando nadie quería acercársele, fue egoísta, cobarde e incluso utilizó de su posición de representante estudiantil. No le sorprendía ahora que quisiera irse, después de cómo se comportó todo este tiempo con ella. Recordó entonces el llanto de Shizuru y sus súplicas por su perdón, justo después de revivir. _"No, la que debió pedir perdón soy yo Shizuru…." _Con esto en su mente, aceleró.

Al llegar, Natsuki estacionó su motocicleta en el lugar de siempre. Sus cabellos corrieron libres al retirarse el casco, notó entonces que el fuerte amarre que tenía en su cintura desapareció, por lo que rápidamente, antes de que Shizuru bajara, le extendió su mano como apoyo, para ayudarla a desmontar.  
Sorprendida, fijó sus ojos carmesí en la mano que le estaba siendo ofrecida. Aún en su desconcierto por la actitud de Natsuki, la tomó agradecida para luego ser seguida por su acompañante. Las olas rompían en la base mientras el sol reflejaba sus rayos en el mar.

-Es un bonito día…

-Ara, Natsuki esta disfrutando el día? …Ikezu… en vez de disfrutarme a mí…- dicho esto se acercó a ella caminando lentamente, con una sonrisa sensual en los labios, disfrutando del ahora enrojecido rostro de Natsuki.

-O..Oi…Shi-Shizuru… - Natsuki dio un paso hacia atrás- espera… Shizuru…- siguió retrocediendo hasta chocar con la motocicleta. Shizuru se acercó para estar a unos centímetros de Natsuki, para luego levantar una mano y picar suavemente una de las mejillas sonrojadas de Natsuki, para luego retroceder y reír un poco, apoyándose en la moto al costado de ella.

-Natsuki se ve muy tierna con sus mejillas sonrojadas, kanin na, no pude contenerme.

-Oi Shi-

-De hecho, si es un bonito día – interrumpió Shizuru, mirando hacia el mar- me alegra que hayas decidido venir a pasear un rato por aquí... de hecho... yo…- _"tengo que hacerlo… si no lo hago ahora, no seré capaz de hacerlo nunca…" _– Natsuki… yo-

-Ahora lo entiendo, era eso lo que querías decir, verdad? – interrumpió Natsuki, mientras daba un paso al frente, poniéndose delante de Shizuru, mientras que ésta última la miraba con desconcierto – cuando estuvimos hablando hoy, lo que querías decirme, no tenia nada que ver con tu comentario de quedarte en la escuela…

- …- la mirada de shizuru solo cayó al suelo -…Natsuki-

-No Shizuru – volvió a interrumpirla, sin mirarla- ni siquiera te atrevas a decirlo…

-Como podrías-

-Lo se… lo se… se lo que quieres decirme y no voy a dejar que lo hagas. Shizuru, mi intención original era hablar contigo porque pensaba en irme un tiempo para pensar… no quería que pensaras que me iba a causa tuya ni nada de eso, porque pensaba en volver… pero ahora, me doy cuenta que hubiese sido un error. Shizuru, han pasado muchas cosas desde que nos conocimos, tu fuiste capaz de enseñarme el significado de la amistad, te acercaste a mi cuando más necesitaba de alguien, tu fuiste capaz de ver a través de la coraza que creé para que no me dañen… y yo no he hecho nada para devolverte ese favor… tu y yo hemos cometido muchos errores que probablemente estemos pagando, pero sabes? Lo último que podría hacer sería odiarte…Dhuran…Dhuran no creció aquella vez porque te odiara, de hecho, volvió a aparecer cuando me di cuenta de quien era la persona más quería que tenía… eras tu Shizuru… en ese momento, sentía un dolor profundo en el corazón… pero mi child creció por aquel sentimiento que estaba atrapado y no pensaba tener… cuando estuve frente a ti… cuando empezamos a enfrentarnos… podía ver en tus ojos el mismo dolor que el mío y pude comprender… Shizuru… no importa que tanto daño pudimos causarnos… tu y yo peleábamos por la misma causa… yo… yo te quiero Shizuru… no sé exactamente como… no se si quiera en si podría llegar a corresponder el amor que tu sientes por mi… no se siquiera como es que supuestamente se debería sentir… pero… el amor es algo bueno… y lo pude entender gracias a ti… cuando desaparecimos… en ese abrazo estaba dándote todo el cariño que podía darte porque no encontraba otra forma de hacerlo… en ese momento estaba queriéndote, al igual que lo hago ahora y estoy segura lo haré siempre …Shizuru… aún sigues siendo mi persona mas importante… no lo olvides… así que… - volteó para verla a los ojos mientras tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas - … no se te ocurra decir que vas a irte… no te atrevas a abandonarme de nuevo… se que es egoísta pero… no puedo decirlo de otra manera… -seguida por sus impulsos, abrazó a Shizuru con fuerza mientras las lágrimas caían de los ojos de ambas… Shizuru se aferró a su espalda sin siquiera evitar que sus lágrimas dejaran de fluir…-Shizuru… no me dejes sola…- le susurró suave y dulcemente al oído.

-…Nunca… -contestó entre sollozos…- Nunca… -permanecieron en ese abrazo mientras el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte.

El silencio que se formó entre las dos era reconfortante, al fin había sacado lo que necesitaba decir y Shizuru había escuchado lo que necesitaba para sentirse completamente perdonada por Natsuki. Pasaron así lo que parecía una hora, con una sonrisa en los labios hasta que Natsuki recordó algo.  
-Por cierto Shizuru, la razón por la que demoré para ir a tu ceremonia de graduación fue… -se separó de ella para acercarse a su moto y sacar del compartimiento trasero un gracioso peluche de un perro, con unos números inscritos en su collar de metal – por esto – se lo enseño.

-Ara… un peluche?

-Si… pero no es un peluche cualquiera… mi madre me lo dio cuando murió Dhuran, mi mascota. Era mi juguete favorito, pero descubrí que estos números que tiene inscrito en el collar es el numero de cuenta de un banco… - al decir esto, la voz de Natsuki se notaba dolida, sin embargo, Shizuru considero en no decir nada…- lo encontré en una de las bases del Primer Distrito… es el último recuerdo que tengo de mi madre… y… quiero que tu lo tengas – los ojos de Shizuru se abrieron enormemente por lo sorprendida que estaba.

-Natsuki… estas segura?... regalarme algo así… tan valioso…

-No me malinterpretes… no te lo estoy regalando… te lo estoy prestando… indefinidamente… - las mejillas de Natsuki se encendieron por centésima vez en un rojo carmesí intenso- quiero que lo cuides por mi… así que voy a ir a visitarlo seguido…- tomó las manos de Shizuru y puso el peluche entre ellas. Shizuru entendió perfectamente el significado de aquello. Era la forma de Natsuki de decir que la vería frecuentemente, a pesar de ya no estar en la escuela, y de sellar la promesa muda que se hicieron.

-Claro… será un placer – Natsuki solo sonrió.- ara… pero es tan fuera de Natsuki hacer estas cosas…

-Lo se… - miró hacia un lado mientras montaba en su moto- así que no te acostumbres – Shizuru rió ante el comentario.

-Natsuki Ikezu! Y yo que me estaba emocionando…–dijo mientras se ponía el casco y se abrazaba a Natsuki, mientras tomaba fuertemente al pequeño peluche.

-Oi!... lista? – Shizuru solo asintió levemente mientras su acompañante ponía en marcha el vehículo.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por el apoyo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Cualquier sugerencia o critica dejen un Review. Nos vemos

DarkMajo


	3. Capítulo 2: Yo! Presidente estudiantil?

**Disclaimer: **Mai hime es de Sunrise. Shizuru es de Natsuki y Natsuki es de Shizuru. Punto!

**Capítulo 2: Yo? Presidente estudiantil?!**

-Eso es todo, ya pueden retirarse – Natsuki no pudo escuchar a su profesor porque estaba completamente absorta mirando las hojas de los árboles de sakura caer, recostada en su carpeta, aburrida y sin nada mas interesante que hacer. Jamás pensó que tomar esas clases extras la matarían de aburrimiento. Lo peor era que tenía que hacerlo todos los días. – Kuga-san, aprecio que le guste mi clase, pero ya terminó así que puede retirarse…- al escuchar la voz de su profesor volteó a verlo desganada, sin entender lo que decía hasta que vio la clase completamente vacía.  
-Termino?! Genial! – tomo sus cosas rápidamente y se fue. Definitivamente esta era la tortura más grande que podría afrontar.

Al salir al pasillo notó que el sol estaba por ponerse en unos cuantos minutos. Observo el reloj que estaba a unos metros, confirmando lo tarde que era. _"6:15…"- _suspiró agotada – _"…y pensar que tengo que terminar a esta hora siempre…". _Eso la dejó con dos opciones: dirigirse al dormitorio que compartía (solo temporalmente como la misma Natsuki se repetía cada vez que Mikoto hacia algún escándalo que interrumpía su sueño, o lo que es peor, cuando se acababa su mayonesa… eso si que era imperdonable) con sus más recientes amigas, pero que no le traería satisfacción alguna porque se quedaría encerrada en el mismo maldito lugar, a menos claro, que Mikoto no se haya acabado todo lo que hizo Mai para almorzar, cosa que consideraba imposible; o dirigirse al departamento que Shizuru estaba rentando. Si iba para allá podría manejar su motocicleta un camino mas o menos largo, relajarse en la pista sintiendo la brisa, pero probablemente se estaría exponiendo a las bromas de Shizuru.  
Con paso firme se dirigió a su vehículo que no estaba lejos del lugar. _"Bueno… si puedo evitar que eso suceda entonces no habrá problema…"_ inmediatamente después rió ante su propio pensamiento, pues sabía que podría evitar que Shizuru haga cualquier cosa, menos eso.

* * *

Estaba mirando hacia el balcón de una de las habitaciones del cuarto piso por ya casi una hora; sentada en su moto y con su casco entre sus manos. Por alguna extraña razón, estaba dudando en subir al departamento de Shizuru. Pasó muchas vece por su mente que debió haberla telefoneado antes, que tal vez no estaba en casa o que simplemente estaba ocupada _"excusas… todas son excusas…". _La última vez que la había visto fue cuando la ayudó en la mudanza, 5 días después de su graduación _"casi un mes..."._ Su inseguridad había aumentado al percatarse del rápido bombeo del corazón y la sudoración fría en las manos _"…porqué me pongo así…" _pensó al tiempo que veía una de sus manos. Suspiró frustrada. _"…esto es ridículo…" _con determinación se colocó el casco, lista para irse.

-Natsuki? – escuchó a sus espaldas. No había necesidad de voltear para saber quien era. _"Shizuru…"_ pensó, antes de volverse a ella.

-Cuidado, aún esta caliente…- dijo mientras le ofrecía a su visitante una tasa de té.  
-Eh… gracias – la tomó entre sus manos mientras disfrutaba el agradable aroma –realmente eres muy buena en esto del té.  
-Ookini –le sonrió –entonces tengo bien merecido el titulo de maestra en la ceremonia del té, ya que a mi Natsuki le gustó. Pero sabes? Soy muy buena en otras cosas también… ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?  
-Sh-Shizuru! –sus mejillas se sonrojaron. _"Ah… como extrañaba esa expresión… Natsuki…" _  
-No es que me queje pero… ¿a qué debo el agradable placer de tu visita¿Viniste a raptarme para llevarme lejos y escaparnos del mundo? Natsuki… eres tan romántica!- ahora su rostro se asemejaba al color carmesí de los ojos de su compañera.  
-Oi!! Deja de hacer eso! – Shizuru solo rió ligeramente.  
-Kanin na, Natsuki… solo bromeo… es solo que estoy feliz de verte después de este tiempo y no puedo evitarlo… - su acompañante posó sus ojos verdes en la tasa de té que tenía en las manos.  
-…yo… Shizuru… siento no haber venido antes… solo que… mnnn…  
-Dime Natsuki¿Qué tal van las clases? – al notar lo difícil que era para la chica hablar, decidió cambiar de tema, de todas formas no era necesario que se disculpe por algo.  
-Ah, pues bien –la miró agradecida –justo salgo de una de las clases extras…-suspiró resignada –es frustrante… salgo tarde, cansada, aburrida y lo que es peor, pierdo mi tiempo!  
-Lamento escuchar eso  
-Si, bueno… no hay nada que pueda hacer, pero si muero del aburrimiento te pido que incineres mi cuerpo y arrojes mis cenizas al mar –Shizuru rió ante esto.  
-Siempre tan ocurrente –se le vino algo a la mente -…hay una forma con la cual te puedes librar de eso… aunque el remedio podría ser peor que la enfermedad…mnnnn-dijo pensativa.  
-Como?- contestó esperanzada.  
-…siendo presidente del consejo estudiantil…

* * *

-Mai!! Ya está la cena?  
-En unos minutos más Mikoto, no desesperes –se escuchó desde la cocina.  
-Es que me muero de hambre –contestó la otra chica, recostada en el suelo de la habitación, mirando ahora hacia la cama que antes le pertenecía –Mai… y Natsuki?  
-Mnnnn…-vio el pequeño reloj que tenía colgado en una de las paredes de la cocina –ya debería haber llegado… -susurró. Echó un vistazo dentro de la olla por última vez y decidiendo que faltaban algunos minutos más para que el ramen estuviera listo, se acercó a la ventana del cuarto –no está su moto aparcada, así que aún no llega a los dormitorios…eh?? –Mikoto observó como el rostro de su amiga cambiaba de preocupada a sorprendida, por lo que de un salto llegó a su lado.  
-Que pasa Mai? Ya llego Natsuki?  
-No…mnnn…-Mai siguió mirando fuera de la ventana. La chica a su lado siguió su mirada.  
-Quien es ella?  
-No lo se… es extraño que una estudiante nueva llegue a esta hora y sobretodo prácticamente terminando el año escolar…-Mikoto la observó detenidamente.  
-No me da confianza… hay algo en ella que no me gusta -comentó con tono serio. Mai volteó a verla extrañada. No era normal de Mikoto desconfiar de la gente. Estuvo apunto de preguntarle porqué sentía eso pero un ruido ya conocido por ella la interrumpió –Mai… -dijo cambiando completamente su expresión –tengo hambre…  
-Cierto! La cena!

* * *

-Que?! –se puso en pie por la sorpresa –nunca! –Shizuru solo se quedó tranquila, tomando el té con los ojos cerrados. Esperaba esa reacción.  
-Tranquila Natsuki, solo fue una sugerencia. Además –puso la tasa en la mesa mientras la miraba caminar de izquierda a derecha. No es tan malo una vez llegas a acostumbrarte.  
-Bueno tal vez tú tengas la paciencia necesaria, no podría soportar las reuniones, además no tengo idea de lo que tendría que hacer…  
-Es la única forma de librarte, por lo demás yo puedo ayudarte, sabes? –siguió mirándola, con una sonrisa maligna en sus labios mientras imaginaba a Natsuki con el uniforme característico de la presidente del consejo… mejor aún, con SU uniforme.  
-Shizuru…?  
-Ara… Natsuki decía algo?  
-Y no podría hacer algo que no tuviera que ver con eso?  
-Pues no… me temo que es la única forma  
-Y si ocupo otro cargo?  
-Mnnn… por otros cargos no te aseguro nada, ya que no son del todo importantes, en cambio la presidente debe estar siempre en todo lo que se haga en la escuela, a parte de los beneficios de las horas libres y demás. Si acabas rápido el trabajo podrías regresar a casa incluso antes que los demás alumnos… -Natsuki suspiro, encogiéndose de hombros inmediatamente después de sentarse.  
-No se que sería peor… las clases o eso…  
-Ya decidí a que universidad voy a postular  
-Eh? A cual?  
-A la universidad de Fuuka.  
-Que? Y porqué esa?  
-Pues si me voy a quedar con mi Natsuki, debo estar cerca de ella.  
-Oi… -se sonrojó –no lo hagas por-  
-Además, sería mas fácil ayudarte –le cortó –la universidad y la escuela de Fuuka pertenecen a la misma institución, muchas veces el consejo estudiantil de ambos sitios trabajan juntos… y a mi me gustaría trabajar contigo – _"en más de una forma"_ pensó.  
-Vas a postular a la presidencia del consejo en la universidad?  
-Si, no sería genial trabajar juntas?  
-Eh… bueno, si pero-  
-Entonces está decidido Natsuki –se puso de pie –serás tu la nueva presidente del consejo estudiantil de la escuela de Fuuka –dijo muy entusiasmada.  
-Que?! Oi! Pero si yo no he decidido aún! Oi! Shizuru! Deja de sonreír de esa forma! Oi! Regresa!! Deja ese uniforme ahí!!

* * *

La habitación que se mantenía en penumbras fue iluminada por unos segundos por la pequeña luz que se coló desde la puerta al ser abierta. Las manecillas del despertador marcaban las 2:53 de la mañana, había sido preparado para sonar en aproximadamente 4 horas más, para luego ser golpeado bruscamente por una chica de ojos verdes. Un suspiro cansado y el sonido de un cuerpo al caer en la cama del costado hicieron que despertara de su ligero sueño. Abrió los ojos perezosamente para posarlos en el cuerpo inmóvil que yacía a su izquierda, en la cama contigua a la suya.

-Natsuki?  
-Si… -Mai se sentó apoyando la espalda en la pared, moviéndose con cuidado para no despertar a Mikoto que aún estaba aferrada a su cintura, prestó atención a su amiga que tenía las piernas colgadas en un lado de la litera y el resto del cuerpo completamente apoyado en la superficie, mirando ausente hacia el techo del dormitorio.  
-Qué paso? Donde estabas?  
-… fui a ver a Shizuru después de mis clases…  
-Oh… tenías un buen tiempo de no verla, al fin me hiciste caso  
-Aún no me acostumbro que ya no este por aquí… -sonrió brevemente –pero fue bueno verla de nuevo después de este tiempo – Mai vio las manecillas del reloj, verificando la hora.  
-Ya veo que si… parece que te tuvo muy entretenida... –Natsuki identificó enseguida el tono burlesco que usaba su amiga, sin embargo no fue capaz de evitar sonrojarse.  
-B-Baka! Solo charlamos!  
-Yo no dije nada mas… ¿creías que me refería a otra cosa? –los colores volvieron a subir a su rostro.  
-Eh…Yo…Argh! Cállate!  
-jajajajajaja ahora entiendo porque kaichou te bromea tanto de esa forma tu expresión es-  
-Baka! Solo cállate… -la risa de Mai se fue calmando hasta quedar ambas en completo silencio, ninguna se movía de su posición.  
-Nee… Natsuki… -hablo bajo, casi susurrando.  
-Que… -contestó de la misma forma  
-Mnnn… no es que me quiera entrometer pero… tu eres una de mis mejores amigas y-  
-Solo habla Mai –le cortó algo exasperada.  
-No has pensado en… tu sabes… corresponder los sentimientos de kaichou?  
-Que?! – se sentó de golpe en la cama –Po-porqué dices eso? Y así de repente! –Contestó completamente sonrojada.  
-No te molestes! Es solo que… -suspiró cansada –Natsuki, creo que te engañas a ti misma, probablemente tu no te hayas dado cuenta pero algunas personas de tu entorno si. La forma en la que hablas de ella, la continuidad con la que la nombras… Dios! Es tan ob-Natsuki? – la chica estaba con la cabeza baja, sus mano aferrándose fuertemente a las sábanas y su rostro semioculto por sus cabellos que caían libremente -...discúlpame Natsuki, no quería-  
-No es que no quiera –le interrumpió. Mai solo la observaba en silencio –es que no puedo –se puso en pie y se dirigió a la ventana –yo… no estoy preparada para amar… es una sensación nueva… ni siquiera se si yo podría ser capaz de amar alguna vez… lo que llega a hacer alguien en nombre del amor es… doloroso… no se si yo podría llegar a soportarlo…  
-Natsuki…  
-Me gustaría estar tan segura como tu afirmas de que… de que amo a Shizuru… pero sería mentira decirlo… supongo que lo descubriré poco a poco y ojala así sea… pero si no, yo se que mi amistad con Shizuru será igual de grande… yo a ella le debo muchas cosas… probablemente si no la hubiese conocido, no estaría hablándote así en este momento… ja, supongo que tengo que vencer mi miedo…  
-Me alegra escucharte hablar así, completamente diferente a la Natsuki que conocí… solo quiero que sepas que me siento honrada de ser amiga de alguien tan noble como tu… bueno! Ya se hace tarde! Nos queda poco para que amanezca así que… buenas noches! –se volvió a recostar, dándole la espalda.  
-Baka… -susurró mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. _"Shizuru..."_

* * *

Extrañamente se levantó bastante tarde de lo que normalmente despierta. Con cansancio se dirigió a la cocina a calentar un poco de agua para tomar su tan necesitado te. Al salir, no pudo evitar notar las tasas que se habían quedado toda la noche. Se acercó y tomó una de ellas entre sus manos. Era la que había usado Natsuki. Suspiró. No podía evitar sentir algo de tristeza al ver su departamento completamente vacío, sin la presencia que tanto necesitaba en su vida. Dejó la tasa donde la había encontrado y se acercó a un estante cercano donde tenía algunas fotos. En algunas de ellas salían sus padres, amigos de la familia, de la escuela y claro… de Natsuki. No obstante no había ninguna en la que estuviesen solo las dos. O eso le había hecho creer a su despistada chica de ojos verdes. Abrió un pequeño cajón en la parte inferior del estante. En él estaba guardado, celosamente, un pequeño portarretrato. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo observó detenidamente por unos segundos. Tanto natsuki como ella estaban 2 años más jóvenes aproximadamente. _"Probablemente Natsuki no lo recuerde, pero esta fotografía fue hecha la primera vez que salimos de compras… No fue fácil convencerla, pero finalmente accedió a ir conmigo al centro comercial…" _sonrió _"…si, fue ese día cuando descubrí su tan oculto secreto…"_

**Flash back**

Habían caminado ya un par de horas por el centro comercial. Pasando desde tiendas de artículos para motociclistas (con Shizuru preguntándose siempre qué hacía Natsuki en este tipo de lugar, ya que aún no tenía la edad para conducir) a tiendas de té, las cuales Natsuki miraba sin ningún interés.

-Bien, ya llegamos.  
-Eh? De que hablas  
-Esta era la tienda a la cual quería llegar –dijo señalando a la tienda de su derecha. Natsuki siguió la dirección que la mano de su acompañante le mostraba. _"Otra tienda de té? Genial… que acaso es lo único que toma?" _Suspiró resignada. Shizuru sonrió levemente. –espérame aquí, solo vengo a recoger algo, no tardaré nada.  
-Ok –dijo mientras veía como la puerta se cerraba delante de ella, con su amiga dentro. Sacó el celular del bolsillo izquierdo de la falda de su uniforme para mirar la hora. Suspiró de nuevo. Parecía que esa tarde sería muy larga. Hizo un barrido rápido con la mirada para ver algo con que distraerse mientras esperaba a Shizuru. El escaparate del establecimiento que estaba dos tiendas al costado llamó su atención. Se volvió para ver por entre la puerta de vidrio para comprobar si Shizuru no había terminado aún. Notó que estaba viendo unas tasas mientras hablaba con el vendedor. Mirando al frente nuevamente, se dirigió a paso lento al escaparate, al llegar miró a ambos lados para ver si había alguien conocido. Perdería su reputación de ser de 'hielo' si alguien la notase viendo aquella prenda. Al no advertir a nadie regresó su atención a la vitrina.

-Natsuki, que estas viendo?  
-Sh-Shizuru! Ah, no, nada –la chica posó sus ojos carmesí en dicho objeto.  
-Oh! Que lindo vestido! Lo vas a comprar? –dijo, mirándola.  
-Claro que no! No se vería bien en mí de todas formas…  
-Oh? Bueno, como estamos aquí para hacer compras, no deberías retenerte. Me encantaría verte en eso! – _"realmente me encantaría…"_  
-Dije que no lo compraría! No lo haré! –Shizuru rió –Deja de reírte!  
-Ah si. Hay una buena tienda cerca de aquí. Hay abundantes cosas que te entallarían bien.  
-Eh? –Shizuru tomó su mano para sorpresa de la chica, y la jaló a otro establecimiento, a unos metros de allí.

-Listo, aquí es –dijo soltando su mano, no quería que se sintiera incómoda.  
-Que es esto?  
-Es una tienda de lencería en la que ayudo. Natsuki, no tienes idea de cómo escoger ropa interior correctamente, cierto?  
-Mnnn, si…, pero no es que realmente necesite saber sobre ropa interior… _-"se todo lo necesario… incluso más que eso…"_  
-Oh no, tú tienes un estilo encantador, por lo que deberías usar cosas bonitas. Y, puesto que esta debajo de tus ropas, probablemente no estés muy preocupada sobre ello.  
-Pero…  
-Déjamelo a mi. Encontraré el que sea perfecto para ti!- dicho esto entró rápidamente a la tienda, dejando a Natsuki desconcertada, sin el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar.  
-Shizuru, Espe-Oi!!!

-Ya te dije que no es necesario! Shizuru! – la chica de ojos verdes posaba su mirada completamente alarmada en las prendas que su acompañante tenía entre sus manos.  
-Nee Natsuki, debes probarte todo esto para ver cual se adecua más a ti – volteó un momento para mirarla. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, la mirada perdida en algún punto del piso y sus manos en forma de puño, haciendo evidente la tensión que sentía en esos momentos, acompañados de nerviosismo. Shizuru entonces sintió como un rayo de electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo, su respiración se agitó y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Volteó de nuevo y cerró los ojos, intentando controlar sus emociones y el agitado palpitar de su corazón. _"No… debo controlarme… ¿que tal si Natsuki lo nota? Probablemente me odiaría…"_  
-Que?! –el sorprendido grito la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y buscar la fuente de donde provenía –no puedo creer que tengan este modelo aquí!! Lo estaba buscando por todos lados! –dijo la chica tomando dicho objeto entre sus manos. _"Ara?" _es lo único que se le vino a Shizuru a la mente en esos momentos –son las únicas tallas que tienen??  
-Ara Ara! Entonces Natsuki sí que sabe mucho de lencería – la aludida se tensó de nuevo, pero esta vez por una razón diferente _"rayos… olvide por un segundo que estaba con Shizuru!"_-Será que… mnnnn… -Natsuki se quedó estática, cerrando los ojos y rogando que Shizuru no se diera cuenta que –Natsuki! Eres coleccionista! Que tierno! _–"demonios…" _pensó Natsuki _"que me quede como lección en no subestimar a Shizuru…" _volteó a verla y observó una sonrisa en su rostro que aprendió a reconocer perfectamente, sabía lo que vendría. _"Y tampoco darle una razón más para que burle!"_

Natsuki tenía en sus manos una bolsa con el logo de la tienda de lencería que minutos antes habían recorrido. Jamás pensó que esta salida sería así de provechosa.

-Nee, Natsuki…  
-Mnnn?  
-Te gustan las fotos?  
-Eh? Porq-AHHH!! – Natsuki sintió que era jalada hacia un pequeño lugar, en donde apenas había espacio para dos –argh! Shizuru! Porque hiciste-  
-Sonríe!  
-Que? AH! –una luz fuerte la cegó por un momento, para luego abrir los ojos de golpe y reconocer inmediatamente en donde se encontraban –una maquina de fotos?! Shizuru!  
-Faltan 3 más! Sonríe! –la última foto fue la que más le gustó y la que mandó a ampliar para ponerla en el marco. Había logrado darle un leve beso en la mejilla a Natsuki, mientras que ésta hacía un ligero puchero como respuesta. Todo ello siendo captado perfectamente por el lente de la cámara.

**Fin FlashBack**

Su sonrisa se ensanchó más al recodar aquello. Cuánto habían cambiado desde ese día, cuánto habían avanzado y retrocedido para llegar a aquel fatídico día, donde confesó su amor por Natsuki y murió en sus brazos. El sonido de la tetera eléctrica la sacó de sus pensamientos. Metió la foto de vuelta al cajón y lo cerró, para luego entrar a la cocina, apagar la tetera y servirse, seguidamente, un poco de té. Dio un ligero sorbo antes de que el timbre del teléfono la distrajera de su placentera labor. Extrañada de que la llamaran, pero sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro, se acercó a dicho aparato.

-Buenos días?  
-……-  
-Hola?  
-…..-  
-Hay alguien?- pregunto extrañada –si es una bro-  
-Hola… –no le dejaron terminar- …Shizuru-sama… me recuerda..? –Shizuru reconoció inmediatamente de quien se trataba. Sus ojos se ensancharon y la tasa que tenía en sus manos ahora se encontraba en el suelo, derramando su contenido por el lugar.

* * *

El dojo de entrenamiento de kendo estaba en calma. Se podía escuchar claramente el sonido del viento al se cortado por una espada de bambú, empuñada por un experto. Hacía un tiempo que se había vuelto a incorporar al equipo, gracias a la insistencia de su ex-capitán, pero sobre todo, por deshacerse de esa sensación de inutilidad que sentía cada vez que veía a Mai a los ojos y recordaba su impotencia en no poder ayudarla. Tate Yuuichi jamás pensó en verse involucrado en esa serie de acontecimientos extraños _"…no tiene caso pensar en eso, es cosa del pasado…"_. La pelea contra su enemigo inexistente fue interrumpida bruscamente cuando el golpe seco de la puerta al cerrarse retumbó en las paredes del lugar.

-Veo que has estado entrenando, me alegra ver que no has desperdiciado tu tiempo  
-Cápitan?? Pero que hace aquí? Pensé que iría a Kyoto  
-Y fui, pero decidí regresar, hay cosas importantes que debo resolver antes en este lugar… –dijo escogiendo sus palabras para no dejar que sus sentimientos hablen por él.  
-Capitan… realizó el retiro del que me habló?  
-Si, asi es, de hecho aprendí muchas cosas en ese lugar a pesar de haberme ido apenas un mes.  
-Y logró hallar lo que buscaba? –dijo, bajó la mirada y cerró mas fuerte su dedos en la empuñadura de la espada. _"Podré encontrar lo que yo busco… si voy a ese lugar?"_  
-Si…- se acercó a él- en realidad es la razón por la que estoy aquí – Tate subió la mirada y lo observó intrigado. Takeda decidió contarle, después de todo, era su amigo más cercano -…vengo a enfrentarme con el fantasma que me atormenta día y noche…  
-Fantasma?  
-Si… -dijo desviando la mirada, como si estuviese avergonzado - …Kuga Natsuki…

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! No se olviden de dejar Reviews!

DarkMajo


	4. Capítulo 3: Decisiones

**Disclailer: **Mai hime es de zuñirse. Shizuru es de Natsuki y viceversa, yo solo tomo sus nombres prestados.

**

* * *

**

Las clases habían pasado más lento de lo acostumbrado; o por lo menos, eso fue lo que sintió Natsuki. Faltaban 40 minutos para la hora del almuerzo; lo cual, para su gran pesar, significaba que aún faltaba más de la mitad del día para terminar. Lo peor de todo, es que no conseguía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Shizuru y su grandiosa idea. Y ni siquiera sabía porqué. Antes, solo habría reído y desechado la idea en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero ahora, por alguna razón, se le hacía más difícil decirle que no. Estaba segura que si declinaba, Shizuru entendería; es más, le diría que lo dijo solo para molestarla y que jamás pensaría en que Natsuki aceptaría; sin embargo, la conocía mejor de lo que la propia Shizuru pensaba. Detrás de esa sonrisa se ocultaría una gran desilusión, _"maldita seas Shizuru… tu y tus maneras de hacerme pensar en ti sin siquiera quererlo!" _

-Debí decirte que no apenas lo dijiste… no sería tan difícil ahora… -susurró para si –ARGH! –había olvidado que estaba en un salón de clases; salón que en ese momento estaba en completo silencio, escuchando al profesor de matemáticas. Al escuchar aquel grito frustrado, al parecer, producido sin alguna razón aparente, voltearon a verla asustados.

-Kuga-san, se encuentra bien? Algún problema con la clase? – al escuchar su nombre y sentir la mirada de todos en ella, se dio cuenta de su error, ocasionando que la vergüenza tomara su nombre.

-Eh… mnnn… yo… errr… -intentó explicarse, bajando el rostro para ocultar su sonrojo con su cabello –es que… mnnn… no… _–"piensa cerebro… piensa!"_ …entiendo… la clase? _–"bien!"_

-Oh! Pues si es así, quédate un rato más al final de la clase para explicarte lo que no entiendes, de acuerdo? – _"Que??!! Cerebro malo!"_

-…de acuerdo… - suspiró frustrada. Bajó la cabeza hasta apoyar su frente en su carpeta, en una pose de derrota. Detrás escuchó una leve risa burlona, seguido de un comentario lo suficientemente alto para que solo lo oyera ella.

-Natsuki… hoy estas más distraída de lo normal… algo paso anoche de lo que quieras hablar? -ante el comentario festivo de su amiga, levantó de golpe la cabeza para luego echarle una mirada asesina, mientras el color subía de nuevo al rostro, lo que causó que Mai riera nuevamente.

-Cállate Mai… -susurró de vuelta –estoy en un serio problema…

-Oh!... que es? –dijo ahora más seria

-Es que Shizuru-

-Lo sabia! –fue su turno para ser el centro de atención

-Tokiha-san, ahora usted?

-Ah… disculpe Sensei…

-Al próximo grito de esa magnitud se van a fuera del salón, y esto va para todos, entendido?

-Si, sensei – respondieron todos al unísono, mandando miradas de odio hacia Mai y Natsuki.

-Ya ves lo que ocasionas?-susurró de nuevo

-Yo? Quien fue la primera en gritar?

-Bueno, ya olvídalo.

-Que? Como que olvídalo? No me puedes dejar con la intriga! Que paso con Kaichou!

-Pues ya no te voy a contar, así que vive con eso! – dijo lo más bajo que pudo

-Que!! –contestó de igual forma.

-Además, tú tienes la culpa por no dejarme terminar y estar pensando cosas hentai con esa mente pervertida que tienes

-Y tu como sabes que era lo que estaba pensando? Yo creo que eres tú la que lo pensó y me hechas la culpa a mí.

-Argh! No tiene sentido hablar sobre eso, necesito que me ayudes a pensar!

-Cálmate, si nos escuchan estamos muertas.

-Entonces te lo digo después…

-Que? Claro que no! Faltan 37 minutos y quiero saberlo ahora!

-Que! Solo han pasado 3 minutos!?

-Vamos, cuéntame!

-Esta bien… Mnnn… pon tu celular en silencio, voy a decírtelo por mensaje.

-Ok! -segundos después Natsuki sacó su celular para poder contarle a Mai su duda sobre si participar o no en las elecciones del consejo. Abrió la tapa y se dio con la sorpresa de que tenía un mensaje nuevo, escrito apenas unos minutos atrás.

_De: Shizuru _

_Natsuki, espero que estés bien. Se que debes estar en clases. Yo estoy caminando un poco antes de regresar a casa. No quiero distraerte más, solo quería saludarte. Espero que vengas a visitarme nuevamente._

_  
__Un beso ;-) _

Releyó el mensaje unas 3 veces. Era sencillo y muy simple. Pero era lo único necesario para hacerla sonreír y olvidarse de lo que iba a hacer antes con el móvil. Sus mejillas se encendieron de nuevo al pasar su mirada por aquellas palabras finales. Ese guiño se ve tan real cuando tiene el nombre de Shizuru al lado, incluso se imaginaba haciéndolo.

-Baka… -dijo antes de contestar el mensaje.

_Oi, Shizuru. Acabo de leer el mensaje. Que bueno que escribes, estaba apunto de tirarme por la ventana. Este profesor hace que odie las matemáticas aún mas… hablando del profesor! Shizuru baka!!_

Solo tuvo que esperar uno minuto para que recibiera una repuesta.

_De: Shizuru _

_Ara, me alegra saber que acabo de salvarle la vida a mi Natsuki y de crear en ella diferentes reacciones. Lastima que no esté allí para verlas… aunque te puedo imaginar muy bien… ;-)… pero me gustaría saber, sino te molesta decirme, que fue lo que hice ahora?_

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había sonrojado en tan pocos minutos.

_Oi! No me imagines . ! que rayos estas pensando!... no espera, mejor no me digas… Argh! Me has hecho quedar en vergüenza frente a toda la clase! Todo por estar pensando en ti y_

Natsuki sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, no dejando que termine de escribir. Volteó a ver a Mai que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos. En ese momento, recordó el verdadero motivo por el que había sacado el celular.

-Eh… lo siento Mai, estaba hablando con Shizuru, termino de contestarle y te escribo contándote to-No! Maldición! –al momento de ver su móvil para seguir escribiendo, leyó en la pantalla las palabras mensaje enviado. Probablemente apretó el botón de enviar sin darse cuenta. Por supuesto que recordaba perfectamente en donde había quedado el mensaje. A veces, su mente seleccionaba recordar ese tipo de cosas, y no las clases que en este momento debería estar escuchando. Se temió lo peor al ver que había recibido ya una respuesta.

_De: Shizuru_

_Ara! Estoy tan feliz de saber que Natsuki piensa en mi! Y que pensabas exactamente? Creo que tu mensaje no llego completo. Dime Natsuki… pensabas algo en el que nos involucrara a las dos, a solas, mirándonos a los ojos y totalmente desnudas, pensando en lo mucho que me quieres e intentando demostrármelo? O soy solo yo? _

-Baka!!! –se escuchó por todo el salón. Minutos después estaba parada afuera, cargando un balde lleno de agua por lo que restaba de la clase.

* * *

No obtuvo respuesta después del último mensaje que le envió a Natsuki. "¿Se abría molestado¿Tomó en serio lo que le dije? O tal vez… ¿acerté?" cerró los ojos y sonrió con dolor. "Claro… como si eso fuera a pasar…". Al abrir los ojos su mirada se volvió seria y toda expresión en el rostro desapareció. Aquella llamada la había sorprendido. ¿Qué hacia aquí? No pensó que regresaría a Japón después de tanto tiempo. Jamás podría perdonarle, no después de lo que pasó. No estaba preparada para tener un encuentro así, y ahora recibía esa llamada que pedía, no, que exigía verla, y sabía que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar. "Después de todo es-" El sonido de su celular cortó todo pensamiento al ver que se trataba de Natsuki.

-Hola?

-Shizuru…

-Natsuki, que bueno escucharte. Es mucho mejor que conversar contigo por mensajes.

-Si…

-Que paso? Por qué esa voz?

-Me castigaron…

-Ara, y eso por qué?

-Por que?! Como que por que! Después de ese mensaje tu crees que iba estar de lo mas quieta?!

-Ara… no me digas que lo tomaste en serio? Tú sabes que bromeo

-No es eso, solo que… olvídalo. Donde estas?

-En el parque cerca al instituto

-Instituto? Que instituto?

-Es verdad, no te comente que estaba en un instituto preparándome para el examen de ingreso.

-Examen de ingreso? También tienes que dar ese examen?

-Si, mi alto desempeño en la escuela me ayuda a no dar otras evaluaciones, pero esta es obligatoria.

-Y tienes que prepararte en un instituto para eso? No lo puedes hacer sola?

-Podría, pero así es más fácil. Además, tienes la oportunidad de conocer a las personas que postularán a la misma universidad, y muchas de ellas son… digamos… 'interesantes' –dijo con un tono sensual en su voz, que fue percibido por Natsuki.

-Personas interesantes?? Y tu para que quieres conocer 'personas interesantes'??

-Ara, Natsuki esta celosa?

-…Celosa? Yo? Claro que no

-Natsuki sabe que nadie podría reemplazar su lugar en mi corazón…

-Ya te dije que no estoy-! Argh! Olvídalo. Dime, ya almorzaste?

-No, aun no.

-Bien, entonces quédate allí que voy a recogerte para ir a comer algo, esta bien?

-Pero no tienes clases?

-Si, si… solo será por la hora del almuerzo…

-Esta bien, yo te espero aquí

-Bien, nos vemos!

-Natsuki! Espe…ra- fue tarde, ya había colgado. Suspiró. "A veces Natsuki es bastante despistada." Esperó paciente la llamada que seguro entraría. No pasó más de unos segundos cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar otra vez.

-Hola de nuevo

-Eh… Shizuru… la dirección…- la chica de ojos carmesí tuvo que contener la risilla que estaba empezando a formarse, imaginando el rostro sonrojado de su amiga.

-Bien, estoy en…

-Y esa es la historia

-Wow… nunca pensé que quisieras postular para la presidencia

-pues no quería, pero ya te expliqué las razones

-Natsuki –se detuvo repentinamente, lo que hizo a Natsuki adelantarse un poco y voltear a verla –esas son las razones de Shizuru-san, pero… ¿Cuáles son las tuyas?

-Eh? A que te refieres?

-Yo se que si ella no te lo hubiera pedido, en este momento estarías pensando otra posibilidad para no tomar esas clases extras y jamás hubieras pensado en ser parte del Consejo estudiantil. La Natsuki de antes ni siquiera hubiera considerado la posibilidad… así que, dime Natsuki, cuales son tus razones?

-Yo… - se detuvo un momento a pensar detenidamente antes de poder darle una respuesta a Mai – yo… -pero no pudo encontrarla.

-Yo creo que tú lo haces por ella, porque sabes que lo más probable es que si alguien de su club de fans se entera que Shizuru-san va a postular para el consejo en la universidad, van a meterse por montones. Tú lo sabes y no puedes soportar pensar en eso. Pero piénsalo, cuando entre conocerá gente nueva y muy diferente a la de aquí y lo más probable es que encuentre a alguien. Yo creo Natsuki, que no puedes soportar la idea de penderla, es por eso que quieres estar allí, para que no te olvide. –Natsuki bajo la mirada. Tal vez Mai tenía razón. –pero, tu sabes bien lo que siente por ti¿no crees que es un poco egoísta lo que haces? Con tu actitud solo la lastimas Natsuki, debes tomar una decisión.

-Lo se… es por eso que te digo que-

-No, no me refiero a eso, debes tomar una decisión sobre tus sentimientos por Shizuru-san, para nosotros es muy claro, pero lo que realmente importa es lo que tu veas, nada mas…

-Yo…

-Así que… Natsuki, no pierdas a Shizuru-san ok? Ella es lo mejor que te ha pasado, créeme. –"perder… a Shizuru?" un extraño dolor se formo en su pecho al pensarlo.

-Mai! – escucharon a lo lejos. Al voltear vieron a Tate acercarse junto a su amigo, el capitán de Kendo, Masashi Takeda.

-Argh! No puede ser… ahí viene el pervertido ese…

-Natsuki… no notas algo extraño en él? –dijo mientras saludaba con la mano a los chicos.

-Extraño? Como que? –dijo mirando sin interés a los muchachos…

-Pues… parece como si no notara tu presencia… ni siquiera te mira!

-Ja! Pues ya quisiera que fuera verdad… -dijo cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado, en el momento en que los chicos las alcanzaron

-Yuuichi-kun, Takeda-san… -Mai fue la primera en hablar

-Hola Tokiha-san, Kuga-san –dijo Takeda mientras inclinaba su cabeza respetuosamente – Yuuichi-kun, yo voy adelantándome – diciendo eso siguió de largo, lo que sorprendió a los demás.

-Eh?... si claro…

-Mnn… Yuuichi… que le pasa a Takeda-san?

-Eh? Porque lo dices?

-Porque es raro verlo así de serio y tranquilo estando Natsuki a su lado

-Oi! Te escuche! –dijo enrojeciéndose mientras miraba a Mai con ojos asesinos

-Pues no se, a mi también me sorprende, no pensé que lo que me dijo fuera verdad

-Que te dijo?

-Que iba a refrenar sus sentimientos por Kuga-san

-Oi! Dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera!

-Cierto! Natsuki!

-Que!! –dijo claramente molesta

-Él ha estado ayudando en el consejo a pedido de Shizuru-san, porqué no le pides que te ayude?

-Que! Estas loca?

-Takeda-san!! Podrías venir un momento?! –gritó sin importarle lo que opinara Natsuki

-Oi! Que haces! –dijo al escuchar el grito de Mai y ver que Takeda se acercaba

-Bueno, yo me tengo que reunir con Mikoto, Yuuichi, vamos

-Eh? Pero yo tengo que ir con Take-

-VAMOS

-Ok ok… -dijo al tiempo que Mai rodeaba su brazo en el de él

-Natsuki, nos vemos!

-O.. Oi! Rayos! –Dijo golpeando con un pie fuertemente el suelo

-Que paso? Porque se fueron?

-Ah… -miró de nuevo hacia la dirección que había huido Mai y no la encontró –escucha –dijo volteando –No te voy a explicar mis razones ni nada, así que quiero que me contestes algo sin rodeos.

-Está bien

-¿Qué rayos tengo que hacer para poder postular a la presidencia del consejo estudiantil?

-Que? Vas a postular al consejo?

-No, solo pregunto por curiosidad. Claro que quiero! Sino no estaría preguntándote!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo cálmate. Pues según tengo entendido tienes que presentar tu solicitud a la directora y ella verá si estas apta para poder postular para el cargo, generalmente son los mejores alumnos lo que postulan

-Ah! Cierto... mis notas no son las mejores… pero conozco a Fumi y se que podrá ayudarme. ¿Y los demás miembros como son elegidos?

-Pues una ves que llegues a Kaichou, tu eliges tu equipo de trabajo.

-Bien… entonces no hay más alternativa –dijo pensativa –gracias por la ayuda -dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. "Esto podía preguntárselo a Shizuru… aunque no me quiero mostrar interesada sobre esto frente a ella… No pararía de bromearme por años!". Takeda la observó un rato y sintió que el color subía a sus mejillas "tranquilo Masashi, esto es a lo que viniste a combatir…" -No hay de que –dijo sin mirarla y dándose la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse –por cierto, si lo vas a hacer, entonces hazlo lo más rápido posible, las inscripciones cierran este viernes –dijo para luego empezar a caminar en dirección a la cafetería.

-Que! El viernes?! Pero hoy es miércoles! –volteó a buscarlo y corrió para detenerlo, tomando su mano para evitar que se vaya –Oi… espera –Takeda se sorprendió y no pudo evitar esta vez sonrojarse, mientras veía la mano de Natsuki sobre la suya. –Eh… yo… necesito que me ayudes… - dijo volteando la mirada. Al no escuchar respuesta volteó a verlo y siguió la mirada de él, para percatarse que aún lo tenía sostenido de la mano. –Ah! –grito soltándolo lo mas rápido posible –No te hagas ideas me has escuchado! No tienes tanta suerte! –Takeda la miró a los ojos con una seriedad que la sorprendió, haciendo que de un paso hacia atrás inconcientemente.

-Esta bien, te voy a ayudar… pero con una condición.

-Condición? Si piensas que voy a aceptar que-

-No es nada de lo que tu piensas –le cortó.

-Cual es?

-Que me hagas parte del consejo cuando ganes

-Como estas tan seguro que voy a ganar? –"vas a ganar… confía en mi…" pensó antes de contestar.

-Si participas que sea para ganar, aceptas? –Natsuki lo pensó un momento antes de tomar una decisión.

-Hecho –dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a su motocicleta, sino se apuraba no llegaría a tiempo con Shizuru.

"Bien Masashi, espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo…" se dijo así mismo mientras daba la vuelta para ir a su destino.

* * *

Era la cuarta vez que veía la hora en el reloj que estaba colocado en su muñeca izquierda. _"Natsuki se está tardando demasiado…" _Miró a su alrededor una vez más antes de sacar el celular de su bolso. Apenas había terminado de marcar escuchó el rechinado de unas ruedas que le pareció bastante familiar.

-Lo siento Shizuru –dijo después de bajar de la moto y caminar hacia ella, sacándose el casco en el proceso –tenía que arreglar unos asuntos antes de venir hacia aquí.

-Unos asuntos? En que andas metida ahora? – pregunto preocupada

-No es nada de lo que piensas… son cosas de la escuela…

-Oh! Pues sabes que puedo ayudarte en lo que sea

-Lo se, no tienes que preocuparte, además Takeda está ayudándome a- cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo se quedó en silencio _"Casi le digo lo de las inscripciones! Mnn… lo mejor será mantenerlo en secreto hasta que gane… va a ser una gran sorpresa para ella cuando vea a quien le va a dar la cinta… pero primero tengo que concentrarme en ganar y no mostrarle que realmente le hice caso en eso… piensa Natsuki, … está mirándote raro…"_ –a… mnn... a… eh… convencer a los profesores en que solo… mnnn… me tomen un examen… para poder pasar el curso sin tener que tomar las clases extras… si eso es –dijo orgullosa de su improvisación. _"Takeda-san? No sabía que ellos se habían vuelto tan… mnnnn… cercanos…" _pensó Shizuru antes de contestarle

-Ara, Takeda-san si que es un gran chico. Dime Natsuki, corresponderás a su incondicional amor hacia ti?

-Que?! De que rayos estas hablando! Por supuesto que no! Aun lo odio! Además, si tuviera que corresponder el amor de alguien seria el tuyo, no lo pensaría dos veces! –fue muy tarde cuando intentó controlar a sus labios de decir tales palabras, por lo que cerró los ojos, con el rostro completamente enrojecido, para escuchar los 'ataques' de su amiga. Por otro lado, Shizuru había quedado conmocionada por la sinceridad en las palabras de Natsuki, sabía que era su personalidad ingenua que la hacía decir ese tipo de cosas, pero no podía evitar sentir que la esperanza embriagara su corazón. Natsuki abrió los ojos, uno después del otro, al percatarse de que Shizuru no decía una sola palabra. Con el rostro aún sonrojado, se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su amiga –Será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo colocándose el casco de nuevo, dirigiéndose a la vez a su motocicleta –no nos queda mucho hasta que tenga que regresar a la escuela –Shizuru solo sonrió, soltando una pequeña risilla antes de seguir a su amiga, aceptando el casco que le era ofrecido y sentándose en la parte posterior de la moto, asegurándose bien a la cintura de Natsuki. Supuso entonces, que seria esta vez la chica de ojos verdes quien escogería que comer.

-Y eso fue lo que paso –dijo mientras daba otro mordisco a su hamburguesa doble, que prácticamente estaba bañada de mayonesa.

-No sabía que aquel mensaje causaría tantos problemas a Natsuki –dijo acompañada de una risa burlona.

-Hey! No es gracioso! –dijo bajando su hamburguesa y haciendo un puchero que a Shizuru le pareció extremadamente tierno.

-Ara, Natsuki es muy linda –tomo entre sus dedos un mechón del cabello de Natsuki que miraba fijamente mientras jugaba con ellos. Natsuki solo la observó. _"Shizuru… esa mirada triste… es acaso… a causa mía?" _Shizuru cerró los ojos y llevó a sus labios aquellos cabellos rebeldes para depositar un suave beso, todo aquello seguido por unos ojos verdes. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. _"…porqué… porqué siento esto cada vez que haces algo como eso?" _Quiso decir algo, pero las palabras no podían ser pronunciadas _"….porqué tengo esta necesidad de tocarte? De abrazarte? De que poses tus ojos en mi?" _Shizuru aún tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del contacto de aquellos cabellos con su piel _"Mírame… Shizuru…" _Natsuki levantó lentamente su mano izquierda y la posó en la de Shizuru, que aún estaba atrapando los cabellos de Natsuki y tenía contra su rostro. Esto hizo que Shizuru abriera inmediatamente los ojos, como despertándose del sueño en el que estaba. Dejándose llevar por sus emociones, Natsuki acercaba aquella mano hacia sí, enmudeciendo a Shizuru. La sensación de aquellos suaves labios contra la palma de su mano fue tan dulce que empezó a temblar, sentía que las lágrimas se formaban y que su corazón latía a mil por hora. En ese momento quiso que el tiempo se detuviera.

-Shizuru-sama! –se escuchó por detrás de Natsuki, haciendo que las dos se sobresaltaran y se alejaran rápidamente. Shizuru levantó la vista para ver de quién se trataba, algo que hubiese deseado no hacer nunca y simular que allí no había nadie –que sorpresa encontrarla en un lugar como este. Que extraño es el destino cuando une a las personas no le parece? –Ante tal comentario Natsuki volteó a ver quien era la que se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera a Shizuru, ninguna de sus fans en la escuela hubiese tenido las agallas. Ocultando sus emociones, Shizuru puso aquella sonrisa que utiliza frente a todos.

-Sin duda alguna, es una sorpresa encontrarte por aquí. Pensé que te encontrabas en Estados Unidos.

-Así era, pero vine con mi padre, que tiene que arreglar unos asuntos aquí, y no quise perder la oportunidad de volverla a ver, Shizuru-sama, aunque esperaba que nuestro encuentro fuese más… intimo –Natsuki solo frunció el ceño _"¿Quién rayos es esta chica?" _Se puso en pie aclarándose la garganta para que notara su presencia y Shizuru se la presente. Shizuru hubiese preferido que aquellas dos chicas que tenía delante de ella no se encuentren jamás, y ahora que estaban mirándose fijamente no sabía que hacer.

-Donde quedan mis modales –dijo con la mejor voz que pudo, poniéndose de pie –Natsuki, ella es-

-Marguerite Tomoe –dijo cortándole y haciendo una muy pequeña reverencia, para luego levantarse y mirar a Shizuru significativamente. Por un leve momento la expresión en el rostro de Shizuru cambió, para luego volver a su sonrisa educada.

-Tomoe-san, ella es-

-Kuga Natsuki –dijo cortando la presentación de Shizuru, de la misma manera que segundos antes había hecho la chica que tenia al frente. Tomando el bolso de Shizuru entre sus manos siguió hablando –discúlpanos, pero estábamos a punto de irnos, estamos apuradas –miró a Shizuru, como confirmando lo dicho antes.

-Es cierto –siguió Shizuru –nos tenemos que ir, espero verte nuevamente Tomoe-san.

-Si, yo también lo espero –contestó, mientras ambas chicas se alejaban de aquel lugar. _"Que forma de encontrarnos Kuga Natsuki, realmente es una lastima que te interpongas en mi camino"_ pensó mientras veía a través de la gran ventana del lugar, como Natsuki y Shizuru subían a la moto, esta última tomando fuertemente la cintura de la otra.

El viaje de retorno siguió en silencio. Cada una metida en su propio mundo. Shizuru sabía que Natsuki estaba molesta, podía incluso sentirlo a través de su cuerpo, sin embargo, no sabía la razón exacta.

-Natsuki… -dijo Shizuru, pero no obtuvo respuesta –Natsuki –esta vez lo dijo elevando la voz, pero al parecer no la oía –Natsuki! –dijo mientras sacudía levemente a Natsuki en uno de sus hombros.

-Que pasa –respondió.

-La escuela está en sentido contrario

-Lo se -fue su escueta respuesta

-Y no vas a dar la vuelta?

-No –contesto de la misma manera

-…tienes clases aún… -Natsuki suspiró frustrada ante la insistencia de su amiga.

-Ya lo se Shizuru, solo estoy llevándote a tu departamento –contestó cortante y bastante irritada. Shizuru frunció el ceño levemente antes de soltar su agarre.

-Pues no quiero ser una molestia –contestó de la misma forma –bájame aquí.

-Que? Porqué? –dijo mientras giraba su cabeza levemente intentando ver a Shizuru

-Solo para

-Pero-

-Natsuki, quiero bajarme. Si no paras me obligaras a saltar –dijo esto soltando casi por completo a su acompañante, dejando muy en claro que lo decía en serio.

-Esta bien, esta bien…. Solo sujétate fuerte –Natsuki paró en un parque cercano. Apenas lo hizo Shizuru bajó, quitándose el casco y extendiéndoselo a la chica que la miraba extrañada.

-Como dije no quiero molestarte –aún tenía su brazo entendido hacia Natsuki, esperando que tome el casco –regresa a clases, ya estas tarde – Natsuki subió el retrovisor de su propio casco. Unos ojos verdes se posaron en dicho casco, para luego subir nuevamente al rostro de su amiga.

-Vamos… ponte el casco, estamos a penas a unas cuadras de tu casa

-Puedo caminar –dijo sin cambiar de posición.

-Porqué haces esto? –dijo aún sin tomarlo. Shizuru la observo un momento.

-No quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa –Natsuki solo la miro

-Ja, y crees que voy a creerme eso?

-Entonces es porque quiero caminar

-Eso tampoco me lo creo

-Bueno, Natsuki puede creer lo que le parezca más conveniente. Por favor, toma el casco –en lugar de tomar el objeto ofrecido, se sacó el suyo.

-No entiendo porqué estas tan molesta, para tal caso quien debería estar fastidia soy yo –ante tal comentario, Shizuru dejó caer el brazo.

-Y no lo estas acaso?

-No tiene nada que ver contigo –el dolor en el pecho se agudizó al escuchar tales palabras.

-Lo se, Natsuki. Nunca tiene que ver conmigo, lo acabas de dejar muy claro.

-…no quise decir eso…

-Entonces que quisiste decir? Primero haces que me ilusione, que crea que puedes corresponder lo que siento por ti, que piense que tienes celos de que alguien se me acerque porque me quieres para ti, que tal vez estás llegando a amarme… pero luego eres cortante, te alejas de mi y me culpas de algo de lo que yo no tuve que ver –Natsuki solo bajó la cabeza, ante esto Shizuru se acercó y con su mano libre levanto el rostro de Natsuki desde el mentón, muy suavemente –Dime, Natsuki –pasó levemente su pulgar por el labio inferior de Natsuki –porque besaste mi mano de esa forma, si realmente no sientes nada por mi? –los ojos de Natsuki se ensancharon ante esa pregunta. Al parecer ella tampoco tenía la respuesta.

-Yo…- sus labios temblaron, intentando encontrar las palabras.

-Natsuki…, sientes que estoy presionándote a tomar una decisión? Debo alejarme? –se acercó más hacia ella y levantó la mano para rodear su cabeza y acercarla más, apoyó la mejilla en la frente de Natsuki, haciendo que sus labios rocen levemente su piel –que debo hacer, Natsuki? –dijo cerrando los ojos –que debo hacer…

-Shizuru…- Natsuki podía sentir la calida respiración de Shizuru en su piel, haciendo que la sangre suba a su rostro y su corazón lata con fuerza _"…solo con Shizuru… me pasa esto…"._ Shizuru se alejó lentamente, se puso a la misma distancia que antes y extendió su otra mano.

-Toma el casco –su voz y rostro estaban serios, decían que por favor tomara el casco y se fuera, pero sus ojos gritaban que se quedara y que la sostenga entre sus brazos. Natsuki lo sabía, hacía tiempo había aprendido a leer entre los ojos de Shizuru. Natsuki se puso su propio casco, y estiró la mano. Shizuru dio un paso al frente para entregarle dicho objeto, pero Natsuki, en lugar de tomarlo, tomó la mano que lo sostenía para acercarla hacia sí.

-Estaba molesta porque no me gustó que nos interrumpiera, no me gustó como te hablaba y no me gustó como te miraba –le susurró -Si no me iba, probablemente hubiese terminado muy mal. No sé porqué Shizuru, pero cuando estoy contigo siento y hago cosas que jamás pensé sería capaz, pero lo hago porque yo así lo quiero, no porque estés poniendo alguna presión en mí. Ya te lo dije antes, Shizuru, no te atrevas a abandonarme. –dicho esto soltó la mano de Shizuru, bajó el retrovisor de su casco y se fue, dejando a Shizuru completamente confundida; sin embargo, una sonrisa adornó su rostro mientras se quedaba mirando el camino por donde se fue Natsuki. El sonido de su celular hizo que saliera de su ensimismamiento.

-Bueno? –contestó. La expresión de su rostro cambió al escuchar aquella voz –si… así es… pero estoy en-…. de acuerdo, pero cuando?... hoy? pero… está bien… yo también…- colgó. Justo ahora que veía que su relación con Natsuki estaba mejorando… ahora que su espera por fin daba frutos… tenía que irse. Como le explicaría a Natsuki? _"Natsuki…" _pensó mientras llevaba a su rostro la mano que había sido besada, cerrando los ojos… _"…por favor… espera por mí, te prometo que volveré lo más pronto que pueda"_ Con el casco, que Natsuki se negó en tomar, firme entre sus brazos, se encaminó hacia su departamento a empacar lo absolutamente necesario.

Continuará….

* * *

Hasta aquí el cap 3. Espero que sea de su agrado. Si desean dejar algun comentario o sugerecia o critica pues bienvenido sea P y si es review mejor! 


	5. Capítulo 4: Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: Mai hime no me pertenece (si asi fuese Natsuki seria la protagonista principal!)…. Aish.. Tengo que haces esto en cada capítulo? V-v me frustro…**

**Capítulo 4: Reencuentro. **

Era la cuarta vez que se despertaba aquella noche; sus pensamientos no la dejaban en paz. Miró el despertador que estaba a su lado. 4:36 AM. Suspiró cansada. Fijó su mirada en un punto del techo de su habitación. Por la hora, la oscuridad seguía presente en el lugar. No sabía porqué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. La discusión que tuvo ayer con Shizuru recorría una y otra vez por su mente. _"No entiendo porqué tuve que hacer y decir eso…pero no podía controlarme…" _levantó lentamente una de sus manos para rozar con un par de dedos sus labios. _"tu piel… se sentía tan suave en mis labios… no se que me llevó a hacerlo pero…" _Suspiró _"…no sé que es lo que haces en mi, Shizuru…" _

-Argh! –levantó ambas manos y las apoyó sobre su frente, completamente frustrada mientras cerraba los ojos.  
-Natsuki?... estas despierta? –se escuchó una voz a su lado. Natsuki volteó la cabeza para ver a Mai.  
-Si, siento haberte despertado. –Mai miró el despertador.  
-Son las 4:40, que haces despierta a esta hora?  
-Mnnn… -colocó las manos detrás de su cabeza –no puedo dormir… -Mai bostezó.  
-Y eso porque?  
-Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza  
-Bueno… eso es nuevo… -dijo casual  
-Hey! –dijo ofendida. Mai solo rió suavemente.  
-Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?  
-Mnnn… de hecho… si… - cerró los ojos y se relajó un poco antes de hablar –Mai… tu estas… enamorada de Tate?  
-Q-Que? P-porque preguntas algo así tan de repente –dijo nerviosa  
-Solo contesta –Mai suspiró  
-Pues… si… creo que si…  
-Mnnnn…. Y dime… que es lo que sientes… cuando estas con él?  
-Pues… cuando estoy a solas con él… me pongo un poco nerviosa, siento que el corazón late a mil por hora… mis manos sudan frío… siento que mi habilidad de pensar se reduce a la mitad… y a veces… no se… hago cosas que normalmente no haría… incluso me irrita ver que algunas chicas se le acerquen…  
-Ya veo… - _"lo mismo que me pasa con Shizuru…" _volteó a ver a Mai y observó a la figura que estaba a su lado. –Mai… Mikoto es tu mejor amiga, verdad?  
-Todas ustedes son mis amigas, Natsuki  
-Lo sé, pero me refiero a que a Mikoto es especial para ti…  
-Pues si, así es…  
-Y alguna vez te sentiste de esa forma con Mikoto?  
-Natsuki, porque preguntas todo eso?  
-Te sentiste así? –al ver que su amiga no le diría nada se limito a contestar  
-No, a Mikoto la quiero mucho al igual que a ustedes, pero nunca me sentí así… con ninguna de mis amigas más cercanas si eso quieres saber…  
-….ya me dio sueño, intentaré dormir lo que queda de tiempo –dijo dándole la espalda a Mai –va a ser un día muy largo –Mai solo negó con la cabeza _"esta chica si que está confundida…" _pensó. Mai volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando recuperar el sueño, sin percatarse que la persona que yacía a su lado y que consideraba tan especial derramaba suaves lágrimas.

* * *

La clase de historia estaba tan aburrida como siempre, o eso es lo que pensaba Natsuki. Si lo que dijo Takeda era verdad, solo tenía hasta mañana para tener lo necesario en orden y poder inscribirse. Aún no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero ya lo había decidido y no había marcha atrás. Aprovecharía la hora del almuerzo para ir a hablar con la directora. Bostezó y miró por la ventana. Aún faltaba mucho para poder regresar a los dormitorios y poder recuperar algo de su sueño perdido. Afuera todo se veía tranquilo, ya que todos estaban en clase; sin embargo, algo llamó su atención. A lo lejos, podía observar una motocicleta aparcada al costado de uno de los edificios de l escuela. _"extraño… pensé que era la única que manejaba motos… eh? Es una Ducati? Mnnn… buen gusto, es muy parecida a la primera que tuve… de quién será?"_

* * *

Estaba recorriendo los pasillos de la escuela, dirigiéndose a lo que sería su nuevo salón de estudios. Si no hubiesen sido por los sucesos anteriores, sería un lugar común, parecida a las demás escuelas del país. Había llegado al fin al pasillo en donde estaba su aula asignada, pero antes de poder llegar una voz la interrumpió.

-Estaba buscándote –dio la vuelta para ver de quién se trataba. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo en aquel lugar y hasta donde sabía, nadie se había enterado que estaba de regreso.  
-Oh! Masashi-kun, que bueno verte… para estar buscándome, me haces pensar que tienes una respuesta  
-Si… no creí en lo que dijiste al principio pero…  
-Pero lo comprobaste… no es así?  
-Si…  
-Entonces, que respondes?  
-…acepto la propuesta, pero que quede claro que lo hago por el bien de Kuga-san, si veo que de alguna forma le hace daño le diré toda la verdad, arriesgo de que me odie.  
-No te preocupes, como tu lo dices, es por su bien –se acercó al chico y puso una mano en su rostro, haciendo que éste se sonrojase – yo se que la quieres para ti… así que con esto los dos ganamos…  
-No lo hago por mi-  
-No necesitas explicarme tus razones –le cortó –mientras ambos obtengamos lo que queremos no importa… - se alejó de él para luego darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su destino –nos veremos luego  
-Espera, hay algo más – la chica se detuvo, dando vuelta para mirarlo –tienes que dejar las elecciones del consejo… -dicho esto la chica frunció el ceño, tornándose seria  
-Acaso va a postular?  
-Si, así que es necesario que la dejes ganar  
-Y porqué haría eso? Va contra mis planes…  
-Es la única forma de hacer que confié en mí, la oportunidad se me presentó por si sola, ella me pidió ayuda –en los labios de la chica se formó una sonrisa cruel_ "todo va saliendo bien…"_  
-Está bien, dejaré las elecciones, pero tienes que hacer que me incluya dentro del concejo  
-No será necesario, yo ya me aseguré un lugar ahí, puedo decirte lo que pase… si no aceptas entonces yo tampoco aceptaré la propuesta y aquí acaba todo, esa es mi condición.  
-…. Eres más astuto de lo que pareces… está bien, será como digas… ahora tengo una clase a la que atender… si me disculpas… -se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta más cercana, la tocó un par de veces y el maestro salió, dejándola entrar.  
Takeda esperó a que entrara para luego darse vuelta y dirigirse al dojo de la escuela, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y necesitaba estar solo.

* * *

-No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto –dijo una rubia muy molesta mientras se acercaba a un complejo departamental –esa bubuzuke sabía que teníamos el examen final del instinto [instituto y yo me la pasé toda la noche estudiando para vencerla y no fue… NO FUE! Que se ha creído! Cree que puede pasar el examen de impreso [ingreso así sin estudiar? Ja! Yo, Suzushiro Haruka le demostraré que se equivoca –al llegar, golpeó fuertemente la puerta del departamento de Shizuru –Oye! Fujino! Sal de ahí ahora! Oye! –no dejaba de golpear la puerta – Seguro estás con esa delincuente no?? Abre!  
-Señorita –Haruka volteó a ver quien le hablaba. Era una joven que al parecer estaba encargada de la limpieza general del edificio.  
-Eh? Que sucede?  
-Es usted amiga de Fujino-sama?  
-Eh… pues… podría decirse que si –observó el rostro preocupado de la chica –sucede algo?  
-Vera… temo que le haya pasado algo…  
-Porqué lo dices?  
-Ayer por la noche me encontraba limpiando el departamento de a lado, cuando de repente escuché una discusión aquí, entre Fujino-sama y otras dos personas más, salí a ver de que se trataba y vi que dos hombres vestidos de negro la estaban obligando a salir del departamento y que los acompañe, yo me asusté y les dije que llamaría a la policía, pero luego Fujino-sama me dijo que no me preocupara, que todo estaba bien, así que salió del departamento escoltada por ellos dos, no ha regresado desde entonces.  
-Hombres de negro? _–"Será acaso que el Primer Distrito ha vuelto? Según Yukino ellos fueron destruidos…" _–escuche, si ve que regresa dígale que me llame si? Ella tiene mi número, soy Suzushiro Haruka. Por percusión [precaución no diga nada a nadie entendido?  
-Está segura? No quiere que llame a la policía?  
-No, sería peor… tengo que irme y recuerde lo que le dije –dicho esto caminó hacia el ascensor mientras sacaba su celular y digitaba un número –Yukino! Puedes hablar?... Si, ha pasado algo, necesito que le digas a Kuga que….

* * *

-Bueno clase, antes de continuar les presento a una estudiante que tal vez algunos recuerden, ella estuvo estudiando aquí tiempo atrás pero tuvo que irse a vivir a otro país, pero ahora que ha regresado denle la bienvenida –todos los estudiantes estaban impactados por la belleza de aquella chica, muchos de ellos la recordaban y se sorprendieron de verla.  
-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Margarite Tomoe, me alegro volver a verlos a todos ustedes –dijo mientras se inclinaba, saludando respetuosamente a toda la clase. Natsuki volteó la mirada para ver porqué había tanta conmoción, no se había percatado de lo que había pasado por estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, hasta que la vio dirigirse hacia ella.  
-Tú?! –se puso en pie –que rayos haces aquí?!  
-Ara! Que cruel de tu parte, Natsuki –dijo susurrando lo suficientemente alto para que solo ella la oyera, imitando el dialecto de Kyoto, exactamente igual a Shizuru. Natsuki frunció el ceño en un claro gesto de disgusto e ira.  
-Kuga-san! –dijo el profesor –que pasa aquí?! Que clase de conducta es esa?  
-Oh! No se preocupe profesor- contestó Tomoe –es solo que se sorprende de verme aquí, es todo. Verdad, Natsuki-san? –Natsuki la miró, odiaba la manera como decía su nombre, como la miraba, pero lo que más detestaba era que intentara ayudarla para no meterse en problemas. Tal vez en otras circunstancias no le hubiese importado lo que su profesor o cualquiera dijeran para detener su rabia, pero ahora no podía darse el lujo de meterse en alguna pelea, no mientras quisiera participar y ganar las elecciones estudiantiles.  
-Si… me sorprendió verla, discúlpeme… -dijo a la vez que se sentaba en su lugar, mientras Tomoe se sentaba en el sitio que le habían indicado, justo a su lado. Mai observó la reacción de Natsuki y sabía que se trataba de algo más, ella normalmente se comportaba de esa manera cuando algo realmente la molestaba, _"Natsuki…" _pensó. El profesor retomó inmediatamente la clase, dejando de lado el incidente.

* * *

Muy pocas veces le molestaba ser despertada por la luz del sol, pero esta vez fue una de ellas. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y miró a su alrededor. Conocía tan bien ese lugar que por un momento le hizo pensar que aún vivía una vida feliz allí, pero sabía bien que la realidad era completamente diferente. Se puso en pie perezosamente, estirando los brazos y bostezando de forma poco característica en ella. Se acercó a la ventana de la habitación para ver a través de ella. Todo estaba exactamente igual, los árboles de cerezo, la pequeña gruta con la caída de agua y los pájaros piando por doquier. Tal vez hubiese disfrutado ese momento si no fuera por la razón de su llegada a ese lugar. Vio caminar a una de las amas de llaves de la mansión y la reconoció enseguida. Tomó una nota mental de pedirle que le preste luego un teléfono, sospechaba que por la forma en que la trajeron, no la dejarían comunicarse con alguien. _"Natsuki… te prometo que volveré… confía en mi…"_

Nunca había esperado con tantas ansias la hora del almuerzo, excepto claro cuando tenía que encontrarse con su persona mas importante. La idea de que tal vez gente del Primer Distrito volvieran le hacía estremecer… el dolor de perder a Haruka se hacía presente cada vez que recordaba todo lo relacionado a las Himes, incluso llegando a pensar seriamente la posibilidad de irse de allí junto con su rubia compañera. _"No¿como podría dejar atrás a las personas que me han ofrecido su amistad? Seria como traicionar a mi propia amistad con Haruka-chan… pero…" _Las imágenes recorrían su mente una y otra vez; aquellas esferas verdosas llenas de luz saliendo del cuerpo de su amiga, Diana partida en pedazos por un solo movimiento de la naginata de una psicópata Shizuru, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, aquellas palabras que no pudo pronunciar ahora hacían eco en su corazón _"Si Fujino-san… por mi persona más importante… haría lo que fuera…" _recordó entonces la mirada llena de dolor de Haruka _"…aún así eso signifique dejarle el camino libre… para que pueda conquistarte…"_ sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, intentando aliviar su mente _"no es tiempo de pensar en eso… necesito encontrar a Kuga-san primero... tal vez sería bueno buscar a la directora, puede ser que sepa algo…"  
_

* * *

En la mesa todos guardaban un profundo silencio mientras almorzaban. _"¿Hace cuanto tiempo no vuelvo a este lugar¿3 años?" _Dentro del comedor había dos sirvientas que Shizuru conocía muy bien, Keiko-san y Aya-san. Se alegró de verlas después de tanto tiempo, pensó que nunca volvería a tener contacto con alguna de ellas, no después de aquel fatídico día que juro no volver nunca más; sin embargo, allí estaba, compartiendo la mesa con el culpable que le obligó a tomar aquella decisión; no obstante no podía odiarlo, ella misma se parecía mucho a él _"después de todo… sigue siendo mi padre…"_Levantó la vista para verlo. Se mantenía exactamente igual, con su semblante serio y una mirada lleva de tristeza, la misma que vio todos esos años después de que muriera su madre. Pero sabía ocultarlo frente a los demás, tenía una destreza comparable a la suya _"y como no serlo… si aprendí del mejor…" _Volteó la mirada para ver a la otra persona que se encontraba en aquel lugar. Un hombre de aproximadamente la misma edad que su padre, con un color de ojos difíciles de encontrar: púrpuras. _"Exactamente iguales a los de ella…" _pensó.

-Y dime Shizuru-san¿te encontraste con Tomoe-chan? Estaba muy emocionada de poder verte que decidió quedarse en Fuuka.  
-Pues solo me encontré un momento con ella, fue un encuentro casual realmente y una gran sorpresa. Cuando me llamó me dijo que aún estaba en Estados Unidos.  
-Jajajajaja, ella siempre con sus intrigas. Estamos aquí hace más de una semana, apenas supo que estabas en Fuuka busco la manera de localizarte, tu la conoces, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza es muy testaruda, jajajaja supongo que eso lo sacó de su padre –Shizuru solo lo miró y sonrió cortésmente _"es cierto… incluso Natsuki es así…" _El carácter del hombre que tenía frente a sí era muy alegre y amable, cualquiera lo consideraría un hombre pulcro y noble, pero ella sabía la verdad, detrás de esa sonrisa se encontraba un hombre cruel, un homicida. Tan asesino como su propio padre, _"tan asesino como yo…" _-por cierto –dijo el hombre –me alegra que nos acompañaras con tu visita. _"¿Visita? No estoy aquí por voluntad propia"_-Ara, muchas gracias K-  
-Por favor –la interrumpió- llámame solo Konatsu  
-De acuerdo, Konatsu-san.  
-Shizuru –una voz gruesa la llamó –¿sabes porque te traje aquí? –Shizuru miró a su padre por un momento antes de contestar.  
-No padre, realmente no lo sé, pero debido a la forma en que lo hiciste, debe ser algo importante – Fujino Ryuuta pidió a las sirvientas que sacaran todas las comidas de la mesa, para luego dejar caer un fólder lleno de fotos. El brusco impacto hizo que algunas fotos salieran de allí, mostrando el contenido de aquellas fotografías. Los ojos de Shizuru se abrieron enormemente y dejando salir un pequeño grito sofocándose puso en pie rápidamente, dejando caer la silla en la que estaba. –Do-donde conseguiste eso?  
-Oh Shizuru, yo tengo mis maneras –Shizuru acercó la mano para tomar la carpeta y observar las fotos dentro de ellas. En todas se mostraba la destrucción causada por ella en el Primer Distrito. Podía ver con detalle el rostro de horror y miedo de las personas que corrían para salvarse, podía contar los cuerpos mutilados que la rodeaban, sentía incluso que aún podía oler la sangre impregnada en sus manos. Miró la sonrisa de satisfacción en su padre. No, ella no le dejaría ganar así. Cerró el fólder y lo puso de nuevo en la mesa, tomó la silla que segundos antes se había caído y se sentó, completamente indiferente.  
-Ara, parece que me atrapaste –Ryuuta frunció el ceño perdiendo la sonrisa.  
-Crees que es una broma?  
-Claro que no, lamento lo que hice con esa pobre gente, pero el daño ya está hecho. Sin embargo, tú deberías estar feliz, gracias a eso pudiste deshacerte de ellos.  
-Jajajaja –rió por primera vez –de hecho lo estoy y te agradezco por eso.  
-No lo hice por ti.  
-Por supuesto que no  
-¿Y a que viene todo esto? –Ryuuta y Konatsu se miraron.  
-Shizuru-san –dijo Konatsu –tenemos una propuesta para ti.  
-No, gracias. No acepto. Y si me disculpan, tengo que tomar un barco de vuelta a Fuuka. –dijo poniéndose en pié lista para irse.  
-Shizuru –le llamó su padre –creo que te interesará escuchar.  
-No lo creo  
-En serio? –Ryuuta se puso en pie –incluso si tiene que ver con tu querida Natsuki? -Shizuru miró a su padre fijamente por un momento, como si analizará la situación. Desvió la mirada hacia Konatsu y luego a su padre nuevamente. Se sentó otra vez. Sea lo que fuere, tenía que saber que tramaban esos hombres, sobre todo si involucraba a Natsuki.

* * *

Fue la primera en salir cuando sonó la campana, algo poco común en ella. _"¿En que clase está?" _las clases de ingles las tomaban en salones diferentes, ya que separaban a los alumnos en tres grupos. Como era de esperarse, Natsuki estaba en el básico, el nivel más elemental de los tres, esto debido a sus constantes faltas. Recordó que aquel salón se encontraba un piso más abajo que el suyo.  
A pesar de haber ido lo más rápidos que pudo no la encontró ahí, imaginó que la chica saldría lo más rápido posible de una clase que detesta, no por nada tiene el mayor record de inasistencias precisamente en esa clase.

-¿Buscabas a Kuga-san? –una voz por detrás llamó siu atención.  
-Ah! Takeda-san… si, la has visto?  
-Yo también venía a buscarla, pero por lo que veo –se asomó a la puerta, mirando dentro del salon, para luego volver a ver a Yukino –no está por aquí.  
-Mnnn… tal vez está con Mai-san  
-Probablemente… -Yukino lo miró por un momento, pensando que hacer…  
-Takeda-san, puedo pedirte un favor?  
-Claro, dime  
-Necesito que encuentres a Kuga-san y le digas algo importante, yo puedo ir ganando tiempo en ir a buscar a la directora  
-Eh…claro, que quieres que le diga? –Yukino volteó a ambos lados para asegurarse que nadie los escuchara y se acercó más a él.  
-Dile que… puede ser que Fujino-san necesite su ayuda…  
-Que? Porque?  
-Mira, solo dile que al parecer fue forzada a irse de su departamento, con unos hombres vestidos de negro, ella entenderá  
-Me preocupas, paso algo?  
-Espero que no…-dijo más para si –solo dile eso, esta bien? Por favor, que sea lo más pronto posible, probablemente ella sepa que hacer  
-De acuerdo, no te preocupes  
-Gracias Takeda.san, ahora sebo irme, por favor no lo olvides  
-Descuida, se lo diré apenas la encuentre –Yukino inclinó la cabeza levemente antes de dar la vuelta e irse.

* * *

Desde aquel desafortunado encuentro que tuvo con Tomoe no se sentía bien. Apenas había llegado la hora del almuerzo y todo lo que quería era irse de allí. Cuando sonó la campana que indicaba el fin de su clase se dirigió a los baños de ese nivel para poder mojarse un poco el rostro, probablemente así disminuiría el fuerte dolor de cabeza. _"Tal vez debería ir a la enfermería"._  
Caminó por los pasillos que la llevarían a su destino. Para su suerte la enfermería estaba en el mismo piso que estaba ella. El dolor no daba pista alguna de desaparecer y su visión empezaba a ser borrosa _"que me pasa…"_ se detuvo y puso una mano en la pared para poder sostenerse en ella y no caer, ya que sus rodillas empezaban a fallarle. Su otra mano la llevó a su frente, masajeando suavemente sus sienes. Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse y controlar sus movimientos, incluso se le hacía difícil pensar.

-Kuga-san! –No necesitaba levantar la vista para poder saber a quien pertenecía esa odiosa voz, por lo que no hizo movimiento alguno. _"No… tu no…"_-Takeda, ahora no –dijo mientras avanzaba de nuevo, sin soltar la pared.  
-Es importante, Kikukawa-san me dijo que-  
-Luego –le interrumpió –ahora no  
-Pero…  
-Luego! –le gritó. _"Este tipo solo hace que empeore más"_ Takeda solo vio como se alejaba poco a poco de él. No podía entender porque lo trataba así. _"yo solo quiero ayudarte… y tu me tratas así…"_ sonrió de lado, completamente resignado _"al parecer no te importa nadie más que…" _apretó fuertemente los puños antes de gritar.  
-Es Fujino-san. –esto detuvo en seco a Natsuki _"Lo sabía…" _pensó Takeda.  
-Que pasa con Shizuru? –La chica volteó para poder verlo, pero el brusco movimiento hizo que su visión se nublara más y apenas logró captar unas palabras sueltas del muchacho. _"Shizuru?.. Que... Donde estas?" _Cayó al piso, escuchándose un golpe seco y de inmediato su mundo se oscureció por completo.

Fin cap 4

* * *

Bueno ahora si en el cap 5 ya van a ir las cosas un poco mas rapido, otra vez lamento la espera y lamento si esta parte no es muy interesante, pero era necesaria para presentar a los personajes, ahora q estan todos cubiertos (o eso creo :s) ya se puede ir llevando las cosas mejor. Nos vemos.

DarkMajo


	6. Capítulo 5: Respuestas

**Capítulo 5: Respuestas **

Caminaba lentamente y con la cabeza baja hacia el punto de encuentro de siempre. No entendía bien porqué le afectaba tanto lo que dijo Mai solo la noche anterior a Natsuki.

"…_cuando estoy a solas con él… me pongo un poco nerviosa, siento que el corazón late a mil por hora… mis manos sudan frío… siento que mi habilidad de pensar se reduce a la mitad… y a veces… no se… hago cosas que normalmente no haría… incluso me irrita ver que algunas chicas se le acerquen…"_ Llegó al lugar y no encontró a nadie, por lo que se sentó apoyando su espalda al árbol mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y apoyaba su frente en ellas._ "-Y alguna vez te sentiste de esa forma con Mikoto? __-__ No, a Mikoto la quiero mucho al igual que a ustedes, pero nunca me sentí así… con ninguna de mis amigas más cercanas si eso quieres saber…"_ Mikoto entendía bien a qué se refería Mai, le había explicado todo lo que sucedía y hasta cierto punto comprendía pero… ¿por qué le dolía tanto pensar que ella podría ser solo una persona más en la vida de su amiga? Sabía en el fondo que no era cierto, que ella era especial, pero aún así, no podía evitar pensar en que Mai en algún momento se iría y la dejaría sola. _"Pero mi Ani-ue no me dejaría sola…"_ Reito. ¿Acaso era él su persona especial¿Era por él por quien lucho todo ese tiempo? En un principio así era, pero ahora? Si tuviera que pelear de nuevo ¿por quién lo haría¿Mai¿Reito? Estaba segura que pelearía por cualquiera de los dos, probablemente incluso por Natsuki. "_Que hace diferente a Mai del resto de las personas? Yo la quiero mucho y ella me quiere… entonces porqué me siento así?" _Puso sus manos en su cabeza, ejerciendo presión sobre ella, como si quisiese aplastar todos esos pensamientos que lo único que hacían era confundirla más, _"¿será que solo seré un estorbo para ella¿Me estaré interponiendo en su felicidad?" _Movió bruscamente su cabeza, negando ese último pensamiento.

-Mai me quiere… -dijo intentando convencerse a sí misma –Mai me quiere… -Pero si la quería tanto… ¿Dónde estaba ahora? _"Tal vez está con él y se olvido de mi.." _–No! –dijo a la vez que volvía a negar con la cabeza. _"Debe estar haciendo algo que la mantuvo ocupada…va a llegar en cualquier momento" _

-Mikoto!! – escuchó la voz de Mai llamándola desde lejos. Mikoto volteó la cabeza y miró en aquella dirección.

-Mai! –al momento de verla, todos los pensamientos que antes estaban atormentándola desaparecieron. Se puso de pie y Mai corrió hacia ella. Mikoto estaba apunto de quejarse por el hambre que tenía cuando notó a Mai preocupada.

-Mikoto, tenemos que ir a la enfermería, Natsuki no se encuentra bien. –No necesitó decir nada más para que la chica-gato saliera corriendo a su encuentro, seguida muy de cerca por su amiga. Mientras corría comprendió que definitivamente pelearía por Natsuki, y por cualquier otra persona importante para ella.

* * *

Su mirada estaba puesta en el techo de la habitación (que sentía tremendamente familiar a pesar de haber estado pocas veces en ese lugar), desde que abrió los ojos minutos atrás. _"Los blancos son todos iguales, especialmente los de una enfermería"_. No sabía exactamente que fue lo que le pasó, lo único que recordaba era que le dolía mucho la cabeza y que Takeda había estado hablándole de algo que sabía era importante, pero no había forma que recordase qué. Sabía que tenía que irse de aquel lugar inmediatamente, pero no sabía porqué. Se sentó en la camilla y apoyó su espalda contra la pared. Levantó levemente su mano izquierda, con la palma frente a ella la miró fijamente. Uno de los últimos recuerdos que tenía de Shizuru era el haber tomado su mano, depositando un beso sobre ella. _"Shizuru…"_ Ante aquel pensamiento se ruborizó y bajó su mano rapidamente, mirando hacia otro lado. _"Porqué tengo que recordar esto ahora?"_

-Ah, ya despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes? –aquella voz hizo que levantara la mirada y la posara sobre otra que la observaba fijamente.

-Pues…creo que bien –se mantuvo en silencio por un instante antes de seguir –que me paso?

-Te desmayaste, al parecer Takeda-san estaba hablando contigo.

-Ahh…. No lo recuerdo bien.

-Estas confundida, probablemente pronto recuerdes todo una vez que te orientes mejor.

-Mnnn…-se puso en pie lentamente –Bueno Youko-sensei, será mejor que me vaya. No quiero que mi record de asistencia se deteriore de nuevo –dijo pensando en una excusa para salir de ese lugar.

-No te preocupes por eso, las faltas de hoy quedan justificadas. Lo mejor sería que regresases a descansar.

-No puedo, tengo algo que hacer.

-Y ese algo no puede esperar?

-No, creo que es importante.

-Crees? –la miró confundida.

-…se que hay algo que tengo que hacer, pero no recuerdo exactamente que es –unos golpes en la puerta desviaron su atención, seguidamente una cabeza curiosa se asomó.

-Youko-sensei, puedo- Natsuki! Ya estas bien! –entro rápidamente seguida de Mikoto, que apenas la vio se abalanzó contra ella abrazándola

-Ouch! Tranquila Mikoto, ya estoy bien.

-Natsuki, que fue lo que paso? –hablo Mai más seriamente.

-No lo se, solo recuerdo que estaba hablando con el idiota ese y luego todo se volvió negro.

-Idiota? –Natsuki suspiró resignada antes de contestar

-Takeda

-Ah! Si él fue quien me aviso que estabas aquí –la observó detenidamente antes de continuar –y no deberías estar descansando?

-Estoy bien.

-Natsuki tiene que descansar si no esta bien! Ya se! Cuando yo no estoy bien Mai me prepara un ramen y me siento mejor! Mai –dijo soltando a Natsuki y volteando hacia su dirección –prepara ramen para Natsuki –su estomago entonces sonó – y para mi también…

-Jajajaja tranquila, no paso nada serio. Solo me desmayé

-Natsuki… como es que- se detuvo un momento, prefiriendo dejar de lado el tema para después –bueno, deberías estar descansando aún, uno no se desmaya y se pone a correr al minuto siguiente

-Ehh... no estoy corriendo…- Mai puso una mano en su frente, mostrando una clara desesperación.

-Es un decir! –se puso detrás de Natsuki y con un leve empujón hizo que avanzara.

-Hey!

-Youkoi-.sensei, creo que será mejor que me lleve a Natsuki a los dormitorios.

-Si, es mejor. Por favor Mai-san asegúrate que descanse.

-Pero ya dije que estoy bien!

-Mai… ramen… -dijo Mikoto tomándose el estómago.

-Si, si, volvamos y déjame prepararte algo de comer antes de volver a clase –dijo mientras ejercía presión con ambas manos en la espalda de Natsuki para hacerla caminar.

-Pero-

-Nada de peros, será mejor que me hagas caso si no quieres que le cuente a Shizuru-san –al escuchar aquel nombre Natsuki se sintió extraña. Algo no estaba bien, pero dejó pasar ese sentimiento y se dejó guiar por Mai en silencio, seguidas fielmente por una hambrienta Mikoto.

* * *

-Bueno si eso es todo, no necesito seguir más aquí –dijo poniéndose de pie

-¿Porqué no te quedas por el fin de semana?

-Claro! Tu padre tiene razón Shizuru-san, así podría venir Tomoe-chan y pasar el fin de semana juntas. Tú sabes cuanto te estima. –Shizuru lo miró fijamente. _"Si, lamentablemente lo sé"_

-Shizuru deberíamos dejar atrás nuestras diferencias. Soy tu padre y deberíamos ser una familia. –Shizuru desvió la mirada para ver a su padre. A pesar de estar sorprendida por sus palabras su rostro solo mostraba aquella sonrisa educada que él mismo le había enseñado a portar.

-Ara, que extraño escuchar eso. Hace solo unos minutos atrás tú y yo solo éramos socios –Ryuuta la miró fijamente, frunciendo el seño levemente. Shizuru notó esto inmediatamente y sonrió levemente, al fin había quebrado esa fachada, una pequeña victoria personal –pero agradezco la invitación. Sin embargo debo atender muchos asuntos en Fuuka, por lo que prefiero volver. Pero supongo que nos mantendremos en contacto hasta cerrar este….acuerdo.

-Bien, como quieras –dijo Ryuuta levantándose de la mesa –Konatsu-san, hablemos en mi despacho –caminó rápidamente para salir del lugar.

-Bueno Shizuru-san, ha sido un placer verte de nuevo. Espero volver a vernos pronto –Konatsu se puso en pie listo para seguir al dueño de casa.

-Konatsu-san, una cosa más

-Dime

-No quiero que ni usted ni Marguerite-san se acerquen a Natsuki. Si no cumple esa parte del trato yo tampoco lo haré, y vamos a tener problemas.

-Entiendo perfectamente, así será.

-Me alegra que nuestros términos estén en orden.

-Si me permite, debo ir con su padre –caminó en dirección a la puerta – sin embargo, no prometo nada sobre Tomoe-chan acercándose a ti –dijo susurrando mientras cerraba la puerta tras sí.

Shizuru miró en dirección a la puerta antes de sentarse. Tomó entre sus manos la tasa de té que había dejado a medio terminar. Llevó un poco del líquido a sus labios, para luego dejarlo en la mesa nuevamente mientras un gesto de disgusto se formaba en su rostro.

-Ara, me pregunto como es que Natsuki puede tomar el té frió.

* * *

Sus pasos eran lentos e inseguros; aún así estaba decidido en ir a cerciorarse como estaba Natsuki. Después de todo, él consideraba que era su culpa. Toco la puerta antes de girar la perilla y asomar su cabeza.

-Youko –sensei, puedo pasar?

-Ah! Takeda-san, claro, adelante- entró cerrando lentamente la puerta tras de sí, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

-Eh… Youko-sensei…ah.. mnnn…-puso una mano en la nuca, completamente nervioso.

-Si buscas a Kuga-san –dijo interrumpiendo al muchacho, notando su nerviosismo –se fue a su dormitorio con Mai-san, es mejor que la mantenga vigilada. Pero no te preocupes, ella está completamente bien. Al parecer el desmayo se produjo por el estrés. Está esforzándose mucho para poder pasar el año escolar según tengo entendido.

-Y con Fujino-san desaparecida se debió agravar… mnnn.- dijo susurrando para sí

-Perdón, dijiste algo?

-Ah! No nada, no se preocupe. Voy a buscarla a los dormitorios, gracias –diciendo esto hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió en dirección a los dormitorios. _"Mnnn… puede ser que si le digo lo que me dijo Kikukawa-san solo empeore todo. Pero si no le digo nada, ella lo hará y yo quedaré mal con ella…. Ah! Que desesperante… bueno, será mejor que se lo diga… puede ser grabe…"._

Natsuki no había dicho una palabra desde que salió de la enfermería. Algo estaba mal y Mai lo sabía, sin embargo, por ahora prefirió no decir nada, no quería alterar a la chica. Por otra parte Mikoto también estaba claramente callada; Mai supuso que se debía a la situación que enfrentaban. El ramen en la mesa solo hizo que un "gracias" sonara en el ambiente mientras volvías a su estado inerte. No fue hasta que terminaron de comer que Mai se aventuró a hablar.

-Espero que les haya gustado, normalmente cuando ambas terminan de comer mencionan algo sobre mi cocina.

-Eh? –Natsuki la miró confundida unos instantes –Ah! Estuvo exquisito Mai, como siempre

-Si! La comida de Mai siempre es deliciosa! –dijo asistiendo con la cabeza mientras hablaba – quiero mas! –Mai y Natsuki solo sonrieron

-Ok, ahora te sirvo más, la verdad que me estaba preocupando un poco de que no pidieras más!

-Mai, el día en que Mikoto no quiera más tu comida será el fin del mundo, créeme...

-jajajaja… tal vez tengas razón

-Mai! Sírveme más pronto! Aún tengo hambre!

-Si si… -dijo poniéndose de pie, tomando el tazón entre sus manos. Natsuki se pudo en pié también, para poder colocar el suyo en el lavadero y guardar su casi vacía botella de mayonesa.

-Debo comprar más mayonesa…. –dijo para sí mientras entraba a la cocina detrás de Mai

-Decias algo?

-Uh? No nada

-Mnnn… Natsuki….- Mai intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar con su amiga mientras servía un poco de ramen para Mikotro –que paso exactamente? Uno no se desmaya así por así…

-No lo sé, lo único que recuerdo es que me dolía mucho la cabeza y mi visión se puso borrosa, luego llego Takeda y me dijo algo que no sé que fue… y lo demás ya lo sabes…

-Mnnn… tal vez lo que te dijo Takeda-san te alteró un poco, añadiendo tu malestar… tal vez es el estrés –dijo pensativa, intentando buscar una razón.

-Naa… no lo creo…-

-Es solo que-fue cortada por Mai –Takumi a veces se desmayaba porque su cuerpo se sentía debil, por su corazón…

-Mai… no te preocupes, yo estoy bien… tal vez tengas razón y es el estrés… después de todo tengo siempre presente el hecho de que tengo que pasar esos cursos extra de cualquier manera…

-Mnnn… -un golpe en la puerta las distrajo –Ah! Ve a ver quien es mientras yo le llevo esto a Mikoto

-Ok –Al abrir la puesta se sorprendió de ver a Takeda, pero luego recordó que tenia que hacerle unas preguntas –Tu!

-Ummm… Hola, q-quería saber como estabas…

-Eso no importa! Que fue lo que pasó en la tarde? Que dijiste?

-Primero necesito saber si estas bien…

-Estoy bien, no fue nada. Ahora dime! Estas agotando mi paciencia!

-Es sobre… Fujino-san…

-Shizuru? –dio un paso al frente –que pasa con ella?

-Pues… -por primera vez en toda la conversación Takeda la miró a los ojos, como si de alguna manera quisiera leer en aquella verde profundidad –estas segura de que estás bien? –Natsuki frunció el seño y gruñó por lo bajo, tomando a Takeda del cuello de su saco y lo estampó contrala pared, al lado de la puerta.

-Habla!

-Yukino-san me dijo que Fujino-san ha desaparecido

-Que?! –dijo soltándolo. El aprovechó para poder respirar y frotarse el cuello

-Me dijo que al parecer fue forzada a irse de su departamento y algo sobre unos hombres de negro… que tu entenderías…

-No… el Primer Distrito acaso… -Mai salió a la puerta para ver que pasaba.

-Sucede algo? Uh? Natsuki! –Mai solo tuvo tiempo de ver a su amiga correr hacia la salida del edificio.

* * *

La rubia iba de un lugar a otro en su habitación, dando vueltas una y otra vez, pensando que pudo haber pasado con Shizuru y esperando la llamada de Yukino. Se detuvo un momento y miró hacia el reloj que tenía colgado en una de sus paredes. _"Mnnn… ya estan en la hora de almuerzo, llamaré a Yukino ya debe saber algo…"_ Se acerca a su mesa de noche donde tenía el celular, lo toma y llama a Yukino; después de tres timbradas ésta contesta.

-Haruka-chan?

-Si Yukino, ya sabes algo?

-Pues no, fui a hablar con la directora pero incluso ella no sabe nada. Sin embargo dijo que no podían ser del Primer Distrito ya que dejo de existir después del Carnaval. Pero aún así va a averiguar más.

-Bien… Yukino, apenas termines la escuela quiero que nos veamos en el café de siempre, esta bien? Tenemos que pensar donde está, por cierto, Kuga no te dijo nada?

-No, no logré encontrarla pero si ella sabe algo no te preocupes que te lo haré saber enseguida.

-Gracias, Yukino, no sé que haría sin ti. Nos vemos más tarde.

-Si… adiós.

Yukino cortó la comunicación y se quedó mirando la pantalla de su celular por un momento, como si se tratara de Haruka. "_Haruka-chan… ¿porqué siempre tienes tanto interés en ella? Te has enamorado… verdad? Pero ella está enamorada de Natsuki-san… no puede corresponderte…"_ apretó más fuerte el celular, intentando contener sus emociones. _"Pero si ella es tu felicidad… entonces que así sea. Tu eres una persona maravillosa y sé que Fujino-san lo notará…" _cerró los ojos y dejó caer sus brazos, completamente derrotada _"Lo siento, Natsuki-san, pero la persona destinada para Fujino… no vas a ser tu…"_

Continuará...

Fin del Capítulo 5

* * *

Gracias por leer! Apreciaria mucho sus comentarios!

**Darkmajo**


End file.
